Le pacte
by Sinien
Summary: La guerre est finie depuis des années. Mais pas pour mon maître qui continue de mener sa bataille dans l'ombre… mon ombre. Je suis à son service, son dévoué. Je suis un être de ténèbres. Je suis Draco Malfoy et j'aime mon Maître, Lui.
1. Chap 1 : Maitre et serviteur

**Titre**** : **_**Le pacte  
><strong>_

**Disclaimer**** : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ... dommage ...**

**Rating**** :M / NC 17**

**Paring****: Harry/Draco**

**Note**** : Cette histoire est un slash , donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez**

**Résumé : La guerre est finie depuis des années. Mais pas pour mon maître qui continue de mener sa bataille dans l'ombre… mon ombre. Je suis à son service, son dévoué. Je suis un être de ténèbres qui cherche un peu de lumière. Pourra-t-il me l'apporter ? Pourrais-je l'aider à la trouver ? J'ose, j'espère, je crois en Lui. Je suis Draco Malfoy et j'aime mon Maître.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mot de l'auteur : <strong>_Alors je pense que plusieurs d'entre vous reconnaîtrons cette fic. Il y a plusieurs mois de cela, j'ai créé un autre compte et j'ai commencé à poster cette fic. J'allais pas très bien à ce moment là et j'en avais marre qu'on compare sans arrêt mes écrits. Bref, j'allais pas bien. mais j'ai remonté la pente et j'ai demandé à FF qu'ils suppriment mon autre compte. Mais mon mail a dû passer à la poubelle. Bref.

Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de news sur mon autre compte. La fin de cette fic n'arrivait pas. Mais hier, j'ai retrouvé l'envie d'écrire. Et l'envie de poster cette fic sur mon vrai compte, celui-ci. Je remets donc cette fic en ligne, et dès le premier chapitre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maître et serviteur<strong>_

Je tourne cette bague entre mes doigts. Un anneau en argent, des serpents autour et du rouge. Carmin scintillant, éblouissant. Elle glisse et reglisse sans que je puisse m'arrêter. Mon regard est posé dans le vide. J'essaye de ne pas penser. De ne pas penser à Lui. Et surtout… ne pas l'écouter. Mais à quoi bon ? Les battements de son cœur résonnent dans ma tête. Sa colère. Sa fureur imminente. Et bientôt… moi.

Je décide de poser mon regard sur la bague. Peut-être que ça ira mieux. Sauf que je continue de le sentir. Malgré les années, cela m'est toujours aussi difficile. Je voudrais tant que son cœur soit calme, apaisé. Je crois que je rêve un peu trop. Et les rêves ne sont pas faits pour moi. Il m'appelle.

Je range en vitesse la bague dans la poche intérieure de ma veste et me dirige vers le bureau de la maison. Lui et moi habitons au 12 square Grimmaurd depuis maintenant six ans. Cette bâtisse est encore plus sombre qu'autrefois je pense. Mais c'est son choix et je me dois de le respecter. Pourtant, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais la rendre plus lumineuse, plus vivante.

Alors que je pousse la porte du bureau, je sens déjà son regard sur moi.

- Oui Maître ?

- Tu en as mis du temps.

- Désolé Maître. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Arrête de… rêvasser ? Est-ce que tu peux rêver au fait ?

- Oui Maître.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux. Alors fais ce que tu as à faire et ne me pose plus de questions aussi stupide.

Je quitte la pièce sans bruit et transplane de l'autre côté du globe. Je sais qu'elle se trouve là-bas. Elle se cache tellement bien que s'en est risible. Personne ne peut m'échapper. Surtout si telle est la volonté de mon Maître. C'est ma magie. Unique. Puissante.

Je suis juste derrière elle. Elle ne m'a pas entendu. Elle regarde cet objet moldu, la télévision et rigole. Quel ignoble rire. Bientôt se sera mon tour. Je jubile d'avance. Elle est à moi. Et je vais me faire un plaisir de m'amuser avec elle. Après tout, c'est le désir de mon Maître. Jouer avec pour finir par la détruire. C'est tout ce qu'elle mérite après ce qu'elle a fait. Certes, je n'aime toujours pas cette famille de sangs-purs, les Weasley, mais ils ne sont pas si horribles que ça. Et puis, personne ne mérite ce que cette fille a fait subir à Ginny. Je revois encore mon Maître apprendre la nouvelle. J'ai bien cru que cette fois la maison allait exploser pour de bon.

- Bonsoir, je murmure à l'oreille de la fille.

Elle se retourne brusquement, surprise et surtout effrayée.

- Vous ! Comment ? Comment m'avez-vous retrouvée ?

- Vous puez la traitrise à des kilomètres. On joue ?

Elle crie, c'est parfait. Le départ du jeu est lancé.

**OoO**

Lorsque je rentre à la maison, il est tard. Lentement, je me glisse dans sa chambre et m'assois dans un fauteuil et m'autorise à souffler. Je repousse une mèche de cheveux et m'aperçois alors que j'ai du sang sur la main. Il ne faut pas qu'il voit ça. La vue du sang le fait vomir. Toujours silencieux, je vais dans ma salle de bain, efface les dernières traces de mon acte et retourne dans sa chambre. Mais alors que je pose ma main sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, j'entends son souffle s'accélérer.

- Tu ne feras plus de mal, marmonne-t-il dans son sommeil. Plus jamais.

Je m'approche de Lui et pose ma main sur son front ruisselant. Encore un cauchemar. Il ne m'en parle jamais. Pourtant je voudrais. Je voudrais qu'il se confie à moi. Qu'il me parle de ses rêves, de ses monstres qui le hantent. Qu'il m'avoue ses peurs et me laisse le bercer pour le consoler. Et oui, je rêve…

J'entends son cœur s'emballer. Il a peur, je le sais. Je reconnaitrais ce battement entre mille. Le premier que j'ai entendu. Le premier qui m'a poussé à accepter ces chaines. Je devais en choisir et je ne regrette pas d'avoir choisi celles-ci. Ce sont les plus belles. Des maillons aux reflets verts, luisant dans les plus sombres ténèbres.

- Tu es rentré ?

- Oui Maître, je chuchote.

Il plante son regard dans le mien, et je sais qu'il cherche la réponse à sa question. Ai-je bien exécuté ses ordres ?

- C'est bien Draco, marmonne-t-il en refermant les yeux et en se rendormant.

Je souris, ma main est toujours sur son front. Il ne l'a pas repoussé. Et j'ose, j'espère, je crois en Lui.

**OoO**

Il est tout juste six heures lorsqu'il se réveille. Comme chaque matin, aussitôt que je sens qu'il ne dort plus, je lui prépare ses habits de la journée et son petit déjeuner. Puis je dépose la gazette dans le salon, après avoir allumé un feu dans la cheminée. Eté comme hiver, il a froid. Ensuite, je m'occupe de ranger sa chambre, de refaire le lit. Souvent, vers dix heures, il sort dans la rue. Je le suis de très loin, comme il me l'a demandé. Au cas où…

Mais je crois qu'aujourd'hui nous allons sortir plus tôt que d'habitude. Il va aller voir Ginny pour prendre de ses nouvelles et la réconforter, la rassurer. Cette fille ne la fera plus jamais souffrir.

- Je vais la voir, me dit-il en sortant du salon.

J'avais raison. Je lui apporte son manteau, noir, long et l'aide à l'enfiler. Puis il sort. Je le suis, de très loin, pour que personne ne devine que je le protège. Lorsqu'il arrive chez Ginny, je me poste en bas de son immeuble, dans l'ombre. Personne ne peut me voir. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, je le vois sortir et plonger son regard dans le mien.

- Elle a peur que tu attrapes froid. Viens.

J'obéis. Une fois dans l'appartement de Ginny, je me mets dans un coin, ma place.

- Bonjour Draco, me sourit Ginny. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Un café ? Un thé ?

- Non merci.

Puis elle reprend sa conversation avec Lui. Elle va mieux. Elle se remet doucement de sa rupture avec l'autre fille. C'est encore dur pour elle d'accepter qu'elle l'ait trompée, qu'elle lui ait menti, qu'elle se soit servie d'elle. Et Ginny se remet à pleurer. Alors il la prend dans ses bras et la serre. Que j'aimerais être à sa place, à la place de Ginny.

Les heures passent et il décide de rentrer à la maison. Je prévois déjà ce que je vais préparer pour le repas. Mais c'est alors que je le vois s'arrêter en plein milieu du trottoir. Sa magie crépite dans l'air. Aussitôt, je tourne la tête vers la source de tout ça. Un homme, tout de noir vêtu. Il le suit. Il attend le bon moment. Il l'espionne pour trouver l'instant opportun à son acte. Il n'aura pas le temps…

Devant moi, mon Maître reprend sa route, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Néanmoins, à peine ai-je franchi la porte de la maison que j'entends son cœur crier sa haine. Près de l'escalier, il m'attend.

- Draco ?

- Je l'ai vu. Je vais aller m'en occuper Maître.

Et il montre l'escalier, ses battements de cœur se calmant un peu. Décidément, en ce moment les gens se sont donnés le mot pour le mettre en colère. Et pour me faire plaisir aussi. Un sourire fleurit mes lèvres et je me retiens d'éclater de rire. Je vais bien m'amuser ce soir.

**OoO**

Il est presque une heure du matin quand je quitte la maison. Il dort profondément, comme un enfant. Qu'il ne se fasse pas de soucis. Je suis là et veille sur lui. Je retourne à l'endroit où j'ai vu cet homme. Il pue. Pas de doute, c'est un mangemort. Il va regretter de s'être montré. Je suis sa piste, c'est tellement facile.

J'arrive devant les grilles d'un parc. Il est fermé. Mais ce n'est pas un problème. A peine ai-je mis un pied sur la pelouse que je devine les différentes barrières magiques que le mangemort a dressé. Si pathétique. C'est un jeu d'enfant que de passer au travers sans me faire repérer. Je m'attendais à un peu plus de difficulté. Espérons que le sorcier sera plus combatif. Disons que l'ex-copine de Ginny était amusante, mais pas transcendante. Je préfère les sorciers, ils sont plus coriaces.

Au fur et à mesure que je me rapproche de l'homme, je sens ma nature première prendre le dessus. C'est si exaltant. Il dort dans une tente de luxe. C'est tout eux ça. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'exploser de rire cette fois. La réaction de l'autre ne se fait pas attendre. Il sort comme un fou, baguette en avant, les yeux remplis de peur et de folie.

- Bonsoir, je chuchote.

- Qui êtes-vous ! crie-t-il en cherchant autour de lui.

Je m'avance un peu pour qu'il puisse me voir. Et c'est alors que son regard se fait encore plus surpris.

- Toi ? Toi !

- Moi ? Je reprends en me moquant de lui.

- Ce n'est pas possible, tu es mort, dit-il en secouant la tête.

Je pose un doigt sur mes lèvres, prenant la pause d''un enfant qui réfléchi. Mais mon regard posé sur lui est assassin.

- C'est vrai, mais… alors pourquoi je suis là ! Je m'écrie brusquement en me rapprochant d'un seul coup.

Il n'a rien vu venir. Je suis collé à lui, mon visage à quelques millimètres du sien. Il tremble et je jubile. Et c'est là que les sorts se mettent à fuser. Ça y est, il s'est enfin décidé à se défendre. Ça ne sert à rien car il va mourir, mais c'est toujours follement excitant de les voir tenter de survivre. Le mangemort lance des sorts de magie noire, essayant de me toucher. En vain ! J'évite les sorts sans difficulté. Et je ris, je ris. A mon tour !

Je fonce vers lui sans qu'il ne me voit et lui casse d'un seul coup les deux jambes. Un grand cri déchire la nuit. Douleur et sang. Je suis heureux. L'homme pleure comme un gamin. Oh non, pas ça. C'est si pathétique de sa part. Je me penche au-dessus de son visage. Il est totalement effrayé. Je prends son menton entre deux doigts et le soulève légèrement.

- Essaye encore, petit enfant, je souffle contre son visage.

- Connard ! Espèce de monstre ! Ça t'amuse de me voir ainsi ?

- Mmh ? Oui.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

- Tu veux tuer mon Maître et ça, je ne peux pas l'accepter. Tu comprends ?

- Ton… Maître ?

- Oui, Harry Potter.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent et il se met à rire. Pourquoi faut-il qu'ils aient toujours cette réaction en l'apprenant ? Je soupire et relâche son visage.

- Toi, un Malfoy. Tu as un maître. Et en plus… c'est Potter ! Tu es si risible.

Je secoue la tête et m'éloigne un peu.

- Bon ! Et si tu continuais d'essayer de sauver ta peau ? Je m'ennuie un peu là.

- Crève traître. _Avada kedavra !_

Oh ! Le sort de mort. Mon préféré. Si il y a bien une chose que j'apprécie, c'est quand ils lancent ce sort. Lorsqu'il me touche, c'est comme des petits chatouillis dans tout le corps. J'adoreee !

Le mangemort me fixe, stupéfait que je sois encore debout alors que la lumière verte vient de me toucher. J'hausse les épaules.

- Que… que… ?

A mon tour ! Soudain, je m'écroule, comme touché. Je ne bouge plus, je ne respire presque plus. Mes yeux sont grands ouverts, tétanisés. Et j'entends le rire de victoire de l'autre. Du coin de l'œil, je le vois ramper vers moi, sa baguette toujours pointée vers moi. Il n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

- Je suis plus fort que toi. Tu vas mourir Malfoy. Tu croyais quoi ? Que tu pourrais me tuer si facilement ? Toi ? Un moins que rien. Tu vas mourir ! Crie-t-il en brandissant sa baguette, prêt à lancer un nouveau sort.

Et puis, sans prévenir, il agrippe ses mains sur mon visage et se met à le déchiqueter. Mais je ne crie pas. C'est lui. Ce sont des hurlements de douleur et de terreur qui résonne dans le parc. Les siens. Et ses mains continuent de s'activer sur ma peau. Sauf que je n'ai pas de blessures. A chaque griffure, c'est une nouvelle entaille sur le visage du mangemort. Alors il essaye de retirer ses mains. Impossible. Et il crie, il crie.

Devant moi, le mangemort est en train de s'automutiler. Je suis debout, immobile. Seul un fin sourire de pur délice vient orner mes lèvres. Mes pupilles sont dilatées. Je savoure cet instant de déchéance. Il est en train de se tuer lui-même. Parfaite illusion, mon art. Ses mains commencent à descendre vers sa gorge. Sa jugulaire palpite comme une folle. C'est son dernier instant de vie. Et alors que l'homme s'ouvre la gorge avec ses propres ongles, son dernier crie s'étouffe, s'étrangle. Y a plus.

Je claque des doigts et le corps prend feu. En quelques minutes, il ne reste plus rien du mangemort et de sa présence. Voilà ce que je fais à ceux qui Lui en veulent. Je suis Draco Malfoy et je suis un démon.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	2. Chap 2 : Ruelle du passé

**Titre**** : **_**Le pacte  
><strong>_

**Disclaimer**** : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ... dommage ...**

**Rating**** :M / NC 17**

**Paring****: Harry/Draco**

**Note**** : Cette histoire est un slash , donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez**

**Résumé : La guerre est finie depuis des années. Mais pas pour mon maître qui continue de mener sa bataille dans l'ombre… mon ombre. Je suis à son service, son dévoué. Je suis un être de ténèbres qui cherche un peu de lumière. Pourra-t-il me l'apporter ? Pourrais-je l'aider à la trouver ? J'ose, j'espère, je crois en Lui. Je suis Draco Malfoy et j'aime mon Maître.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ruelle du passé<em>  
><strong>

Je marche dans les rues de Londres. Il pleut. Et il est trois heures du matin. Il n'y a personne dehors. Je suis seul sous cette eau diluvienne. La tête baissée, je ne regarde pas où je vais. Je me laisse simplement porter par mes pas. Et puis je relève mon visage au bout d'un moment. Et voilà, je finis toujours là. Devant moi, cette ruelle sordide, côté moldu. Une rue étroite, longue, comme un chemin interminable. Les poubelles, les clochards et les âmes perdues se retrouvent ici. Alors j'avance, je prends ce chemin. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent. Je revois devant moi les images de mon passé. Des flashs aveuglants qui me vrillent les tympans.

Je continue d'avancer, lentement. Je retrouve les détails de la rue. Rien n'a changé en tant d'années. Sauf les gens qui s'y trouvent… et encore. Mes doigts frôlent les pierres froides et rugueuses. Et je ne peux en supporter plus. Ma main retrouve la poche de ma veste en un éclair. Pourquoi il faut toujours que je revienne ici ? Pourquoi c'est plus fort que moi ? Je ne peux résister à cet appel. Et je termine ma course toujours au même endroit.

Je m'immobilise et regarde mes pieds. Est-ce que je me retourne ? Mais je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre que j'ai déjà fait un quart de tour sur ma droite. Face au mur. Je sais que c'est toujours là. Cette marque que j'ai laissée il y a des années. Sans oser encore la contempler, je pose ma main dessus. La pierre y est différente des autres. A peine plus chaude. Mes doigts se resserrent entre eux pour finir en un poing. Et je frappe. Violemment, comme un fou. Je frappe encore et encore jusqu'à ce que mon regard arrive enfin à croiser cette marque.

La pierre est plus noire, comme brûlée. Dessus, ce dessin. Invisible aux yeux de tous car magique. Moi seul peux le voir. Et Lui aussi. Mais il ne vient jamais ici. Je crois même qu'il a oublié cet endroit. Moi je n'y arrive pas. Et je crois que je ne veux pas non plus. La ruelle de notre rencontre. La ruelle où nous nous sommes liés. Notre pacte.

Epuisé de ressasser tous ces souvenirs, je m'assois par terre, dos contre le mur. La marque est juste au dessus de ma tête. Et voilà que ce foutu serpent m'a reconnu et viens me voir maintenant. Il se love dans mon cou, ses crocs me chatouillant la jugulaire. Et je ne sais pas trop comment, mais je me retrouve à tourner la bague entre mes doigts. Je ne sais pas quand je l'ai prise, ni pourquoi mais je sais que je ne peux détourner mon regard de ses rubis. Hypnotisé. Le serpent dans mon cou s'agite, reconnaissant sa sœur. Et les deux yeux rouges sur l'argent se mettent à luire en me fixant.

- Je sais, je souffle en secouant la tête.

**OoO**

Nous sommes en plein milieu de la capitale. Il ne reste que dix jours avant les fêtes de Noël. Et Weasley a insisté pour que mon Maître l'aide à trouver un cadeau pour sa femme, Hermione. Alors il a accepté. J'ai bien essayé de l'en dissuader, prétextant tout et n'importe quoi. Le froid, les gens, les journalistes, le rhume, le bruit… en vain. Alors j'ai cédé, mais à une seule condition. Y être et de manière rapprochée. Hors de question de me trouver à une centaine de mètres de lui dans ces conditions. J'ai bien trop peur pour lui…

- Il est obligé de te coller ? Lance Weasley à mon Maître.

- Oui Ron, sourit le brun devant moi. Je sais que tu ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il est à mon service, mais c'est ainsi.

- Et il peut pas faire comme d'hab ? Rester plus loin ?

- Pas aujourd'hui monsieur. Mon Maître risque trop de dangers en cet endroit.

- Et moi je peux pas le protéger peut-être ? Riposte le rouquin.

- Si vous voulez parler du sort d'_Aguamenti_ de la dernière fois… non.

- Suffit Draco. Je sais encore me défendre.

- Désolé Maître.

Et nous voilà partis pour des heures de shopping. Quoi choisir à Hermione ? Finalement, après des heures de discussions, de boutiques et de comparaisons, Weasley réussi à trouver son cadeau. Je pensais que nous partirions aussitôt après, mais j'aurais dû me douter que c'était trop beau. Weasley traine maintenant mon Maître à l'extérieur du centre-ville. Il veut aller boire un café – il est devenu accro à cette boisson depuis qu'Hermione lui a fait découvrir – dans un nouveau bar. Apparemment, les pâtisseries servies y sont délicieuses également. Je vois bien que mon Maître est fatigué, que rentrer à la maison serait la meilleure idée, mais il n'arrive pas à refuser la proposition de Weasley et le suit.

Lorsque nous arrivons enfin devant le bar, je… je retiens un cri. Je dois l'éloigner. Je dois l'éloigner de cet endroit. Je dois l'emmener ailleurs. Partout sauf là. Je tends une main en sa direction, m'apprêtant à disparaître avec Lui. Mais c'est alors qu'il se tourne vers moi et me sourit. Ce petit étirement de lèvres stoppe mon geste. C'est trop tard. Il a vu où nous sommes. Car juste en face de ce bar, se trouve la ruelle de notre rencontre. Je baisse la tête. Et c'est sa main qui se pose sur mon épaule. Et nous transplanons.

Mais quel idiot ! Double idiot ! Alors que je m'insulte mentalement, je porte le corps inerte de mon Maître dans la maison. Un, il se retrouve devant cette ruelle, remplie d'affreux souvenirs, et deux, il utilise sa magie pour nous faire transplaner. Crétin ! Crétin ! Crétin !

Je monte les escaliers, jusqu'à sa chambre. Je le dépose sur le lit et le recouvre d'une chaude couverture. Puis je me rends dans sa salle de bain et commence à faire couler un bon bain chaud. Dedans, je verse différentes potions qui l'aideront à retrouver un peu d'énergie et de contrôle sur sa magie. Lorsque je retourne dans sa chambre, il a les yeux ouverts. Son regard se pose sur moi, rempli d'une multitude de sentiments.

- Maître, je vous ai préparé un bain.

- Merci.

Puis il détourne le visage, comme gêné.

- Je vais avoir besoin de toi… cette fois, marmonne-t-il.

J'écarquille les yeux. Pardon ! Ce qui veut dire ? Oh non ! Pas ça. Non, non, non, non, non, non. Il ne veut quand même pas que je… je dois rêver. Mais sa main qui se tend vers moi m'indique que je ne rêve pas. Je la saisis pour l'aider à s'asseoir, puis le prend dans mes bras. C'est la première fois que je l'ai contre moi alors qu'il est réveillé, conscient de tout. Je sens ses bras qui tentent désespérément de se raccrocher à mon cou afin d'être moins lourd. Mais qu'il se laisse aller, il est si léger.

Arrivés dans la salle de bain, je le pose au sol. Immédiatement, ses mains se raccrochent à moi pour ne pas tomber. Il est vraiment faible. Je vais devoir tout faire.

- Maître ? Je…

- Vas-y, souffle-t-il, les joues rosies.

Alors je l'assois sur une chaise et commence à le déshabiller. Combien de fois ai-je rêvé cet instant ? Je ne les compte plus.

Je commence par lui retirer ses chaussures, des derbies en cuir. S'il y a bien une chose que notre pacte lui a apporté c'est mon goût pour les habits de qualité… enfin, je crois. J'enchaîne avec ses chaussettes noires. Ensuite, je m'attaque à son pull blanc en coton et soie, puis à son t-shirt gris clair. Le voilà torse-nu devant moi. Respire… Son torse est finement musclé, juste comme j'aime. Et cette ligne de poil noir qui part de son nombril pour descendre vers… son boxer. C'est trop ! Je détourne mon regard, gêné. J'ai les joues en feu. A tâtons, je défais la ceinture de son pantalon, puis les trois boutons. Il soulève légèrement les fesses et je fais glisser cet avant-dernier vêtement. Il ne lui reste plus que son boxer et… Et merde !

Mon regard vient de se poser sur une lueur orangée dehors. Je viens de foutre le feu à un arbre. L'idiot. Je secoue rapidement la tête et les flammes disparaissent comme elles sont apparues. Par magie. Il faut que je me contrôle sinon c'est la maison que je vais brûler la prochaine fois. Bon, revenons à… ce boxer. En prenant une grande inspiration j'enlève le dernier morceau de tissu.

Il est beau. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Derrière lui, j'éteins l'eau. Elle est bien chaude et la couleur parme m'indique que les potions sont prêtes à faire effet.

- Maître…

Je me tourne vers lui et le regarde en face. Mais son visage est baissé et je ne vois que quelques mèches noires qui me cachent ses yeux. C'est alors qu'il relève brusquement la tête et plonge son regard vert dans le mien. Et il sourit. Un vrai sourire. Qui se transforme rapidement en éclat de rire.

- C'est la première fois que tu vois un homme nu Draco ?

- Je… je… non Maître, je bégaye.

- On dirait. Aller, aide-moi à rentrer dans l'eau, j'ai froid.

Tout en le soutenant, je l'accompagne jusqu'à la baignoire où il plonge dans l'eau en soupirant de bien-être.

- Tu peux me laisser Draco.

J'avoue que je ne lui demande pas de me répéter la chose deux fois. En un éclair je quitte la salle de bain, me maudissant au passage.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je me jette sur mon lit. J'ai envie de pleurer, de rire… de tuer. Je ne sais pas. Je mords mon coussin tout en secouant la tête. Je suis pathétique. C'est la première fois qu'il me demande un tel service. En tant normal je fais le ménage, les repas, le protège et le venge. J'obéis à ses ordres. Mais jamais ces derniers furent si… excitants. C'est alors que je remarque que mon sexe n'est pas en reste. Rah ! Faites qu'il n'ait rien vu. Je ne m'en remettrais pas. Enfermé dans ma chambre, je continue à me maudire, à m'insulter. Jusqu'à ce que vienne la colère.

- Eh merde ! Putain !

Je me tourne vers mon miroir, pose mes mains sur mes hanches et prends une mine boudeuse.

- Dites Maître, vous n'auriez pas quelqu'un à tuer ce soir ? Oh, n'importe qui. Un fou, un violeur, un assassin, n'importe qui ! Dis-je en délirant. Je sais pas moi. Vous n'auriez pas une petite idée de vilaine personne qui ne mérite pas de vivre ? Je prendrais tout. Je vous assure Maître… il faut que je tue ! Je m'écrie.

- Encore ? Dit une voix grave dans mon dos.

Je me retourne brusquement, surpris. Je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver et n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je jette un coup d'œil à la pendule qui m'indique qu'il est presque vingt heures.

- Désolé Maître, je n'ai pas préparé le dîner.

- Oh, dit-il en refermant le dernier bouton de sa chemise.

- Que désirez-vous pour ce soir ?

- La tête d'un traître.

Aussitôt, je me mets à sourire de toutes mes dents. Bon appétit cher démon.

**OoO**

Je passe une dernière fois ma langue sur mes lèvres, léchant le sang qui s'y trouve. Je me suis bien amusé avec cet ancien espion de Voldemort qui était passé au travers des mailles de la justice. Mais pas de celles de mon Maître. Toute trace de ma tuerie a fini de disparaître, je rentre à la maison.

**OoO**

Nous avons changé d'année. Une de plus qui se termine à son service. La bague est toujours dans ma poche. Oserais-je un jour ? Acceptera-t-il ? Il faudrait déjà que les choses changent d'avantage. Quelqu'un sonne à la porte. J'ouvre et salue notre invitée.

- Bonjour Miss…

- Hermione, me coupe-t-elle.

- Hermione. Je prends votre manteau.

- Merci Draco.

- Si vous voulez bien attendre dans le salon, je vais prévenir mon Maître.

- Merci.

Je frappe à la porte du bureau où il est en train de travailler. Je le préviens de la visite d'Hermione. Rien qu'à l'énonciation de son prénom, je vois son visage s'illuminer. Si seulement je pouvais avoir le même effet sur lui.

- Mione. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien Harry. Je venais prendre de tes nouvelles. Tu n'étais pas là pour les fêtes.

- Voyage. Draco, enchaîne-t-il en se tournant vers moi, deux thés s'il te plait.

Je descends au sous-sol et prépare une collation. Lorsque je remonte, ils sont en grande conversation sur le cadeau qu'à offert Weasley à Hermione. Je le savais que c'était ridicule. Mais on ne change pas un Weasley. Malheureusement… Ou heureusement ? Je sais pas.

Hermione reste presque deux heures à parler avec Lui. Au moment de partir, alors que je suis en train de lui donner son manteau, elle ancre ses iris dans les miens. Elle plisse des yeux, se mordille les lèvres. Pas bon. Elle a un truc en tête et ce n'est pas bon quand elle fait cette tête là.

- L'autre jour Ron m'a emmené dans un bar dans Londres. Il est nouveau. Tu dois le connaître, c'est là que Ron vous a emmené avant Noël et où vous avez subitement disparu.

- Moui, je grogne.

- La première fois, je n'avais pas remarqué un détail à ce bar. Mais il y a deux jours, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait une longue ruelle juste en face. Elle était sombre et pas très accueillante. Mais je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie d'y jeter un œil. Et ce qui est étrange, c'est que j'ai senti une magie qui est très particulière. Une magie que je ne rencontre qu'à un seul autre endroit. Ici. Ta magie Draco.

Quand je disais à Poudlard que son surnom lui allait si bien : Miss-je-sais-tout… ou presque dans mon cas. Il va falloir que je Lui en parle.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p>

Alors cette suite ?

Par contre beaucoup de visites, mais peu de reviews. Où êtes-vous les lecteurs !

Un auteur nit grâce aux reviews !


	3. Chap 3 : Le passé nous rattrape toujours

**Titre**** : **_**Le pacte  
><strong>_

**Disclaimer**** : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ... dommage ...**

**Rating**** :M / NC 17**

**Paring****: Harry/Draco**

**Note**** : Cette histoire est un slash , donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez**

**Résumé : La guerre est finie depuis des années. Mais pas pour mon maître qui continue de mener sa bataille dans l'ombre… mon ombre. Je suis à son service, son dévoué. Je suis un être de ténèbres qui cherche un peu de lumière. Pourra-t-il me l'apporter ? Pourrais-je l'aider à la trouver ? J'ose, j'espère, je crois en Lui. Je suis Draco Malfoy et j'aime mon Maître.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note de l'auteur :<em>**_ Désolée qu'il y ait eu de l'attente, mais moi aussi j'attendais. J'attendais des reviews qui ne sont pas venues. Je suis un peu déçue..._

_Et puis mon ordi a chauffé et il a dû partir en réparation._

* * *

><p><strong>Le passé nous rattrape toujours<strong>

La table est dressée. Pour une personne, comme à chaque fois. Il est presque vingt heures et le repas est prêt à être servi. J'arrange les derniers détails de la table j'aime que tout soit parfait. Que ça Lui plaise. Et il arrive, s'installe devant son assiette. Alors que j'apporte la soupière, j'entends un battement de cœur étrange. Que se passe-t-il ? À peine ai-je mis un pied dans la salle à manger que je m'arrête net. Il y a un autre couvert, en face du sien. Je l'interroge du regard et seul un léger sourire vient me répondre.

- Mange avec moi.

Et j'obéis. Même si je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe. C'est la première fois que nous prenons un repas ensemble. En temps normal il mange seul et je fais de même. Il l'a toujours voulu ainsi. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui les règles changent ? Je n'aime pas ça.

Je mange lentement, dévisageant régulièrement mon Maître. J'essaye de comprendre, de deviner ce qu'il a en tête. Lui, ne me regarde pas. Il mange sa soupe tranquillement, comme d'habitude, comme si je n'étais pas là. Ce qui me trouble encore plus. J'ai envie de lui poser des questions, mais je n'ose pas. Je ne suis que son serviteur, je n'ai toujours été que ça.

- Je pense à la ruelle, me lance –t-il soudainement en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Je sursaute, surpris.

- Depuis ce jour, avant Noël, où je l'ai revue. Cela fait si longtemps Draco. Si longtemps, soupire-t-il. Tu sais, je crois que je vais bientôt y retourner.

J'écarquille les yeux. Que veut-il dire ? Pourquoi ses battements de cœur me semblent-ils si loin ?

- Tu vas bientôt avoir ce que tu désires tant.

Je cligne des yeux. Ce que je désire ?

- Je n'ai plus faim. Ne me dérange pas ce soir.

Et il quitte la table, comme ça, sans me donner plus d'explications. Je le regarde partir, figé. Il n'a presque rien mangé.

**OoO**

Je suis couché dans mon lit et n'arrête pas de me retourner. Je n'arrête pas de penser à ce repas. Ensemble. Ses paroles. Leur sens m'échappe encore. Ce que je désire tant ? Son bonheur ? Non bien sûr. Personne ne sait que je veux son bonheur.

Je continue de ruminer sous les draps et ce n'est que vers deux heures du matin que je m'endors.

_ - Tu dois trouver un grand sorcier. Fort, puissant. C'est ce qu'il peut t'arriver de mieux._

_- Oui Père. Je le trouverais._

Je me réveille en sursaut. Je suis en nage, en tortillé dans mes draps. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas pensé à lui, mon père. J'essuie les perles de sueur sur mon front. J'ai besoin d'une bonne douche.

Alors que je me rends dans ma salle de bain, j'entends du bruit au premier étage, dans le salon. La lumière y est allumée. En silence, je pousse la porte et vois mon Maître, à quatre pattes, face à la cheminée. Il… essaye d'aller un feu, je crois. Mais pourquoi n'utilise-t-il pas sa magie ?

- Vous êtes réveillé ?

Il se retourne en sursaut. Il est encore en pyjama, les cheveux ébouriffés, plus que d'ordinaire.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir. J'ai froid. Et…

Il se tourne vers la cheminée où règne un vrai champ de bataille. Je m'avance vers lui, lui tend ma main qu'il saisit aussitôt et le guide vers un canapé. D'un claquement de doigts un feu crépite dans l'âtre, envoyant une chaleur rassurante dans la pièce. Puis je descends à la cuisine où je prépare un thé bien chaud. Lorsque je le Lui apporte, son regard semble perdu dans les flammes. Tandis que je dépose la tasse fumante sur la table basse, une de ses mains tapote le canapé, à sa droite. Je m'assois à côté de Lui.

- Tu vas bientôt être libre Draco. Et tu auras ce que tu attends depuis des années.

Libre ? Libre ? J'ai enfin compris. Mais comment ? La seule possibilité, c'est…

- Non ! Je m'écrie brusquement.

Je ne veux pas. Il me fixe, les yeux grands ouverts. Ma réaction l'a surpris.

- Non ? Tu m'étonneras toujours Draco. Moi qui pensais…

- Vous pensez mal Maître.

- Tu es offensant Draco.

- Et je ne m'excuserais pas cette fois.

- Cela fait combien de temps que tu es à mon service ?

- Sept ans le 14 janvier, Maître.

- Déjà sept ans, soupire-t-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Puis il rejette la tête en arrière, offrant son cou. Je ne peux empêcher mon regard de dévier sur sa jugulaire. Si beau.

- Je vais mourir Draco. Ma magie me ronge un peu plus chaque jour, aspirant mes forces, ma vie. J'aurais dû mourir il y a des années. Ce n'est que grâce à toi que je suis encore vivant. Enfin, plus pour longtemps. Notre pacte m'a redonné un peu de vie, une autre magie. Mais cela ne m'aide plus. Tu ne m'es plus utile.

Et ça me fait mal d'entendre ses mots. C'est comme s'il venait de me poignarder en plein cœur. Mais je souffrirai en silence. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ses dires. Je ne sais même pas comment réagir. Etre heureux, triste, en colère ? Peut importe. Cela ne changera rien.

**OoO**

Cela fait trois nuits que je ne dors plus. Je n'y arrive pas. J'ai peur que le moment fatidique arrive sans prévenir. Que la mélodie qui me berce depuis des années s'arrête de jouer d'un seul coup.

Quelqu'un sonne à la porte. J'ouvre et vois Hermione, recouverte d'un fin manteau de neige. Elle se secoue un peu et rentre sans me saluer. Etrange. Tandis qu'elle me donne son manteau, elle plonge sans regard dans le mien. Il est froid, tranchant. Je crois qu'elle est en colère.

- Bonjour Miss. Je vais prévenir mon…

- Pas la peine. C'est toi que je viens voir, dit-elle sèchement.

Elle se dirige d'elle-même dans le salon. Je la suis, attendant de voir la suite.

Le feu dans la cheminée crépite, reflétant mon inquiétude. Un bruit sourd me fait me tendre. Un livre noir, à la reliure ancienne vient d'atterrir sur la table basse. Et Hermione me lance un regard assassin. J'attends.

- J'ai trouvé ça. Pas facile, j'avoue, commence-t-elle à parler en faisant les cents pas. Tu sais où je l'ai déniché ?

Je secoue la tête, ignorant. Je ne sais même pas où elle veut en venir.

- Dans une tombe !

La conversation devient de plus en plus étrange.

- Un certain Valdemar.

- Connais pas, je réplique.

- Tu devrais. Si j'en crois mes sources se serait l'arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière… arrière arrière… petit cousin de ton arrière arrière arrière grande tante.

- Pardon ?

- Bref, il est de ta famille, dit-elle se secouant une main comme pour effacer ce qu'elle vient de dire.

- Et ? Je ne vois toujours pas où vous voulez en venir Miss.

- Hermione.

Je m'assois dans un fauteuil, commençant sérieusement à douter de la saine mentalité d'Hermione. Elle fait de même dans un autre fauteuil, face au mien.

- Disons simplement que cela fait presque un an que je cherche ce livre et que je l'ai enfin trouvé. Tu peux le prendre s'il te plait ?

Je penche en avant et soulève l'ouvrage ancien. Il pue et on dirait que la moindre brise va le détruire. Il a l'air très ancien. Hermione me fixe, comme si elle attendait quelque chose de moi.

- Ben ouvre !

Je m'exécute. Devant moi, des signes dans une langue qui m'est parfaitement étrangère. Je ne la reconnais même pas. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je vois cette langue. Ce livre doit vraiment être ancien. Je tourne les pages et… et au fur et à mesure les mots prennent sens. Je comprends ce qui est écrit. Je ne sais pas comment, mais je comprends. Et ce livre parle de moi, de qui je suis. Rapidement, je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus la reliure. Elle m'observe. Je dois faire mine de ne pas comprendre, de ne pas savoir. Je prends une moue interrogative et referme le livre. Tout en le reposant sur la table basse, je lève un sourcil en direction d'Hermione.

- Eh bien, je ne comprends pas cette langue Mi… Hermione.

- Tu ne comprends pas ? Rien du tout ? J'avais cru…

- Je suis désolé pour vous, mais je ne vous serez d'aucune aide. C'est la première fois que je vois cette langue. Vous avez pensé à moi parce que vous l'avez trouvé dans la tombe d'un de mes ancêtres ?

- Plus au moins. Disons que je sais que ce livre parle de toi. Enfin… de ce que tu es.

Qui je suis ? Comment ça ? Elle sait ce que je suis ? Impossible. Personne ne connait mon existence.

- C'est Harry qui m'a succinctement expliqué la situation.

Misère !

- Alors, il m'a dit que tu serais une sorte de démon et que tu l'aurais aidé à vaincre Voldemort. Et à cause de ça… vous serez lié ou un truc du genre. Et voilà pourquoi tu serais à son service et tout ce qui va avec depuis sept ans.

Bon finalement ça va. Il n'a pas dit grand-chose.

- Bon revenons à ce livre. Comme je sais que tu es une espèce de démon, j'ai voulu en savoir plus. Mais tout ce que j'ai pu trouver se ramène à ce livre, que j'ai finalement trouvé, mais que je comprends pas. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que certains mots sont issus de langues connues. Mais comme je ne comprends pas tout le reste, cela ne m'aide pas. Par exemple, j'ai le mot bague qui revient régulièrement. Tu as une idée de ce que c'est ? Cette bague.

Respire. Calme-toi. Tu n'es pas en danger. Elle ne pourra pas découvrir qui tu es. C'est parfaitement impossible.

- Absolument pas. Je ne pense pas pouvoir vous aider Miss.

Un grincement de porte derrière moi il est là. Son odeur emplit la pièce et cela me rassure de le savoir près de moi. Il s'avance.

- Hermione ? Co… comment ? Draco, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ?

- C'est lui que je suis venu voir, répond Hermione. Je voulais lui parler. Alors je lui ai demandé de ne pas te déranger. Je pensais… qu'il pourrait m'aider.

- Ah Bon ? Pour quoi ?

- Le livre sur la table. Je ne connais pas la langue. Et je me suis dis que… peut-être… Draco aurait une idée. Mais je me suis trompée.

Mon Maître attrape le livre et commence à le feuilleter. Son visage est surpris. Il ne comprend pas non plus. Tant mi… Non. Je me trompe. Il le lit. Il sait le lire. Son visage ne montre rien, mais son cœur parle pour lui. D'un mouvement brusque il ferme le livre et se rapproche d'Hermione.

- Oublie tout Mione. Oublie cette histoire. Tu ne dois pas t'en mêler. Je veux que tu quittes cette maison et que tu reposes ce livre là où tu l'as trouvé. Et tu oublies tout. Tout !

- Mais Harry…

- Vas-t'en ! Vas-t'en Hermione. Et laisse ce livre tranquille.

Hermione prend ses affaires, y compris le livre et quitte la maison, trop surprise de la réaction de mon Maître pour réagir.

Une fois partie, il s'assoupit dans un canapé et soupire. Il secoue la tête et souffle.

- Ce livre…

- J'ignorais son existence jusqu'à ce jour Maître. Voulez-vous que je le récupère et m'en débarrasse ?

- Non. Il n'y aucun risque. Tu as lu la dernière page ?

Je secoue la tête.

- Seul un démon et son Maître peuvent lire ce livre. Pour toute autre personne il restera incompréhensible. Aucune magie ne peut déchiffrer l'écriture. On est tranquille là-dessus.

Je soupire de soulagement.

Quelques minutes s'écoulent en silence. Je me remets de mes émotions. Quant à mon Maître, je le sens en pleine réflexion.

- C'est quoi cette bague ?

Ah non, il ne va pas recommencer lui aussi. Je me lève, voulant quitter cette pièce au plus vite.

- Reste ici, dit-il un ton sec.

Je m'immobilise, dos à lui.

- Ce n'est pas important Maître. Moi-même je ne sais pas ce qu'est cette bague.

_ - Cette bague est très importante Draco. Elle te permettra d'accélérer les choses. Elle brisera le lien entre ton Maître et toi. Le pacte prendra fin à cet instant._

_- Comme ça je peux me débarrasser de mon maître quand je le veux ?_

_- Pas tout à fait Draco. Pas tout à fait._

C'est mon secret. Cette bague est mon secret. La seule chose qu'il ignore de moi.

Dans mon dos, il soupire. Je l'agace.

- Bon, on oublie tout ça. Je venais te voir pour autre chose à la base.

- Quoi Maître ?

- Des élèves de l'école de magie du Brésil se font attaquer par un sorcier noir ces derniers temps. C'est Bill qui m'en a informé. Et il a raison je pense.

- Je m'y rends de ce pas Maître.

**OoO**

Si facile de le trouver. Il n'efface même pas ses traces derrière lui. Il se croit invincible. Mais il a tort. Il arrive peut-être à kidnapper les enfants de l'école de magie. Il est peut-être fort pour effrayer les autres élèves, mais ce n'est rien pour moi.

Je suis arrivé ce matin au Brésil et je sais déjà où se trouvent les enfants et où il se cache. En ce moment il est dans un bar en train de draguer des jeunes filles. Je l'attends.

Lorsqu'il se décide enfin à sortir, je me retiens de le tuer sur le champ. Je suis assez en colère depuis le passage d'Hermione et de son livre. Il faut que je me défoule. Et ce sera sur lui.

A son bras est accrochée une jolie brune. Ils vont à l'hôtel. Et pas le plus miteux. J'attends. J'attends et je m'énerve. Finalement, la demoiselle s'en va, laissant mon homme seul. Pendant qu'il est aux toilettes, je verse une potion de sommeil incolore et inodore, dans le verre qui se trouve sur sa table de nuit. C'est juste pour qu'il s'endorme rapidement.

Quand il s'endort enfin, je pose une de mes mains sur sa joue, le caressant. On va jouer.

La demoiselle de tout à l'heure revient et commence à le réveiller. Elle a encore envie de lui. Tout content, l'homme se laisse faire. Elle le déshabille d'une manière sensuelle. Elle l'embrasse, elle l'excite. Et puis elle se met à le chevaucher. Sauvagement. Et lui il hurle de plaisir. Il hurle… de douleur. Elle vient de planter un poignard dans son torse. Et un autre coup. Encore, encore. Mais pas n'importe où. Des endroits qui ne le tuent pas vraiment. Certes, il souffre, il pisse le sang, mais il vit encore. Il regarde la jeune femme, stupéfait. Puis elle s'en va, le laissant agonisant dans son lit, recouvert de sang.

S'il savait que tout ça n'est qu'une illusion, qu'il s'est lui-même poignardé à maintes reprises. C'est si exaltant.

Titubant, il se lève. Son sang coule partout sur lui, sur le lit, au sol. C'est une marre. Son reflet terrifié me fait jubiler. Que j'aime ça. Les voir si impuissants. Je pourrais m'arrêter là, mais j'ai encore envie de m'amuser.

Je fais apparaître une potion pour refermer les plaies. La voyant, le sorcier ne cherche même pas à comprendre, il la boit d'une traite. Ses blessures disparaissent progressivement et il respire mieux. Prochain jeu : il va se noyer dans sa baignoire, lentement, très lentement. Et je ris d'avance. Je m'amuse comme un fou.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	4. Chap 4 : Demander de l'aide

**Titre**** : **_**Le pacte  
><strong>_

**Disclaimer**** : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ... dommage ...**

**Rating**** :M / NC 17**

**Paring****: Harry/Draco**

**Note**** : Cette histoire est un slash , donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez**

**Résumé : La guerre est finie depuis des années. Mais pas pour mon maître qui continue de mener sa bataille dans l'ombre… mon ombre. Je suis à son service, son dévoué. Je suis un être de ténèbres qui cherche un peu de lumière. Pourra-t-il me l'apporter ? Pourrais-je l'aider à la trouver ? J'ose, j'espère, je crois en Lui. Je suis Draco Malfoy et j'aime mon Maître.**

* * *

><p><em>Lalouve : Merci pour ta réponse. je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment ça ou pas, mais ce n'est absolument pas voulu et conscient.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Demander de l'aide<strong>

Cela fait deux semaines. Deux très longues semaines. Il ne mange plus et passe ses journées à dormir devant la cheminée. Il est faible. Et moi j'angoisse. Je n'ose pas m'absenter. C'est à peine si j'arrive à m'éloigner de Lui. Je ne sais pas si je le dérange ou non. Je ne sais plus rien à vrai dire. C'est tout juste si j'entends ses battements de cœur. Je sens qu'il s'éloigne de moi. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Enfin… j'ai peut-être une idée, mais je doute qu'il soit pour.

Hermione. Si je lui dis… tout… elle trouvera peut-être une solution.

Je passe une de mes mains dans les cheveux et soupire. Que faire ?

- Draco, souffle mon Maître.

- Oui ?

- Je suis désolé. Désolé.

- De quoi Maître ?

- De tout. Mes peurs, ma lâcheté. Tout ce qui fait que tu te trouves à mes côtés aujourd'hui. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû… Mourir pendant la bataille n'aurait pas été si mal en fin de compte.

- Ne dites pas ça.

- Arrête de jouer au gentil et parfait serviteur Draco. Ça ne prend plus. Tu vas bientôt être libre, quoi de mieux pour toi.

- Maître… je…

Je ne peux pas Lui dire. Pas maintenant, pas dans ces circonstances. Avouer ce que je ressens pour Lui serait tellement honteux.

Je le vois fermer les yeux et s'endormir pour la troisième fois de la journée. J'entends encore ses battements de vie et je soupire. Combien de temps pourra –t-il tenir ainsi ? Je ne peux même plus l'aider. J'ai beau Lui insuffler toutes mes forces, toute ma vie, son organisme les rejette violemment.

Je m'assois dans un fauteuil et secoue la tête. Dans ma tête, je refais la liste de toutes les options possibles. Un, il meurt, j'ai ma part du marché et tout est fini entre Lui et moi. Deux, il vit, je sais pas comment et je continue de vivre à ses côtés, me mentant à moi-même et surtout à Lui sur mes sentiments. Trois, je lui parle de la bague, il accepte et je récupère ma part du marché.

La un, hors de question. La deux, pourquoi pas, c'est toujours mieux que la un. La trois, je ne sais pas grand-chose dessus mon père est mort avant de m'en dire plus. Si seulement je savais…

Mais oui !

Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Mais comment… comment faire ? Elle n'est pas bête, bien loin de là. Elle comprendra vite ce qui se passe. Elle pourrait alors me dénoncer. Elle pourrait mettre une fin définitive à cette vie. Mais c'est un risque à prendre. Je suis sur le point de le perdre, alors tant pis si je dois risquer ma vie pour Lui. C'est décidé. Je vais devoir nous trahir.

**OoO**

C'est un mélange de pluie et de neige qui mouille l'asphalte en ce matin gris. Mon Maître dort encore et je sais qu'il ne va pas se réveiller avant trois bonnes heures. J'ai un peu de temps.

Je monte les escaliers qui mènent au petit deux pièces qu'elle loue en guise de bureau. Je pousse la porte en silence et pénètre la pièce sombre. Dans une pièce voisine je l'entends marmonner et pester.

Toujours en silence je me rends dans le salon, là où elle se trouve. Sur la table basse il y a un livre ouvert. Et elle, elle fait les cents pas autour, les mains dans ses cheveux longs.

- Ne vous avait-il pas demandé d'oublier cette histoire ?

- Aaahh ! Qui ? Qui ?

Je rigole et sors de l'ombre pour me montrer. Sa baguette pointée vers moi s'abaisse aussitôt et je devine le soulagement sur son visage.

- Que fais-tu ici… Draco ?

- Je suis venue te voir.

- Ah bon ? Je croyais plutôt que tu venais pour le livre. Tu vas me le retirer ?

Je m'assois sur le canapé et pose mon regard sur les pages jaunies par le temps. Je pourrais le lui prendre et m'en aller. Mais je crois qu'il faudrait que je revienne la voir un jour au l'autre… pour qu'elle m'aide.

Elle s'assoit à côté de moi et me regarde intensément.

- Miss…

- Hermione, me reprend-elle.

- Il va mourir.

Je dois lui dire, tout lui dire. C'est pas facile. Je n'ai jamais osé dire à qui que se soit ce que je suis. La honte ? Pas vraiment. Plutôt la peur celle de ne jamais être accepté. Mais aujourd'hui tout est différent. Je suis son serviteur et je ne veux pas le perdre.

Alors je pose mes mains sur mes genoux et lui dévoile tout. Moi, mon origine, notre pacte, notre vie, ce livre, son histoire, notre histoire. Tout. Enfin presque. Il me reste une dernière chose à lui dire.

- Je l'aime.

Hermione me fixe avec de grands yeux. Je crois qu'elle a peur. Mais j'ai besoin d'elle.

- Tu peux me haïr si tu veux, me frapper aussi. Tu peux décider de ne plus vouloir me parler, mais sache que je ne veux qu'une chose. Le sauver. Comme je l'ai fait il y a des années de ça. C'était pas la meilleure façon, mais la seule ne ma possession.

- Je vais t'aider, souffle Hermione en s'adossant au dossier de son fauteuil.

**OoO**

Après cette rapide entrevue, je suis retourné à la maison. Je n'avais pas le temps de parler d'avantage avec Hermione. Mon maître va se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre et je me dois d'être là. Parfait serviteur que je suis. J'entends les faibles battements de son cœur s'accélérer, signe qu'il se réveille. Sa respiration est saccadée. Tants d'efforts pour si peu de chose.

- Bonjour Maître.

- Bonjour Draco.

Sa main sort de sous la couette et se lève légèrement vers moi. C'est comme ça depuis trois jours. Il n'a plus de force. Je prends délicatement sa main et le tire vers moi. Son corps froid se colle au mien, si chaud. Je frissonne. Lui aussi. Contraste de température ? Frisson de dégoût ? Frisson de plaisir ? Qui de nous deux est le plus embarrassé par cette situation ? Lui qui doit se haïr d'être si dépendant de moi ? Ou moi qui ressens de la satisfaction de par cette proximité ? Je ne sais. Et ne veux pas savoir de toute façon.

Lentement je soulève son corps amaigri et l'aide à se mettre debout.

- Vous mangez ce matin.

Mon Maître tourne brusquement la tête vers moi, les yeux écarquillés.

- Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres Draco. N'es-tu pas mon serviteur ?

- Si, mais je sais que vous ne voulez pas manger ce matin et je suis contre cette décision. Alors je me suis permis de donner mon avis.

- Ton avis était un peu trop directif, grogne mon Maître.

- Je m'en excuse.

- Je veux bien du pain grillé avec une tranche de bacon, souffle mon Maître en se détachant de moi pour aller dans la salle de bain.

- Bien Maître.

Je descends à la cuisine et prépare le repas. Il doit manger pour garder le peu de force qui lui reste. Je fais tout de mon côté pour le maintenir en vie le plus longtemps possible, mais notre lien s'affaiblit. Je dois retenir voir Hermione au plus vite. Et à croire que la providence est avec moi ce matin, voilà qu'un hibou vient d'arriver. C'est celui d'Hermione et le message est pour mon Maître.

Quand ce dernier arrive dans la cuisine, je lui tends le parchemin. Un peu surpris, il l'ouvre, puis me jette un regard suspicieux.

- Hermione souhaite que tu viennes la voir cet aprem pour que tu l'aides dans une histoire de potion.

Je sens dans sa voix qu'il doute de moi. C'est la première fois qu'elle me demande ouvertement de l'aide. Ce n'est pas normal, mon Maître le devine aisément. Et pourtant il m'autorise à aller lui rendre visite dans la journée, comme si cela était parfaitement normal.

**OoO**

Lorsque je quitte mon Maître vers 15h, il est allongé dans le canapé, presque collé au feu de la cheminée, un livre en main. Bien préparer son départ… tout est dans le titre. Je me dépêche d'aller chez Hermione qui m'attend, le livre en main et tout un dossier posé sur la table. D'un mouvement de main elle m'invite à m'asseoir à côté d'elle, sur le petit canapé.

- Bon, tu as là tout ce que je sais sur… toi, dit-elle hésitante. Toutes les notes, toutes mes recherches. Tu peux commen…

- Pas la peine Miss.

Elle me lance un regard foudroyant et je me reprends.

- Hermione. Je sais ce que je suis, je sais tout ça. C'est le livre que je veux lire.

- Eh bien, si tu arrives à déchiffrer la première page, je t'embrasse je n'y arrive pas.

- D'accord.

Je lui arrache presque le livre des mains et commence à lire les premières lignes, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Puis je me tourne vers elle, tout sourire.

- Mon baiser ?

Outrée, Hermione, me lance un regard noir et tourne la tête de l'autre côté.

- Il n'y a que moi qui puisse lire ce livre Hermione. Enfin… ceux de mon espèce, ainsi… que nos Maître.

A ces mots, elle se retourne vers moi, les yeux interrogateurs.

- Mon Maître le sait, quand tu as amené le livre à la maison. Mais je ne connaissais pas son existence avant que tu le ramènes. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce livre. Père n'en a jamais parlé. Et j'en ai besoin pour trouver une solution pour mon Maître. Ce matin je ne t'ai pas parlé d'une chose. Il y a une troisième issue à notre pacte.

Je sors la bague de ma poche et la pose sur la table basse. Alors qu'Hermione tend la main pour s'en saisir, je la stoppe aussitôt.

- Ne la touche pas s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas qu'elle perde ses pouvoirs. Enfin… je crois.

- C'est quoi Draco.

- Chaque membre de notre espèce reçoit cette bague lors de sa formation, faite par le père. Elle permet de créer le pacte. Sans elle, on ne serait pas grand-chose. Je sais que je lui dois mes pouvoirs et…

- Et ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mon père est mort avant de tout me dire. Ma formation est incomplète. J'ignore certaines choses à propos de ma race, de mes pouvoirs et… de cette bague.

Je la reprends et la remets dans ma poche. Je n'aime pas trop le regard que pose Hermione dessus.

- Tu veux que je t'aide à comprendre les pouvoirs de cette bague.

- Oui. Je pense que le livre explique beaucoup de choses.

- Tu es le seul à pouvoir le lire, pourquoi avoir besoin de mon aide ?

- Parce que j'ai peur de me tromper, j'ai peur de le perdre. Je doute de mon pouvoir. Je ne veux pas qu'il meure.

Hermione devient alors très sérieuse. Elle se rassoit correctement et me fixe.

- Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur cette bague.

_- _Cette bague est très importante Draco. Elle te permettra d'accélérer les choses. Elle brisera le lien entre ton Maître et toi. Le pacte prendra fin à cet instant. Voilà ce que m'a dit mon père quelques jours avant de mourir.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui.

- Bon alors nous allons nous pencher sur le livre. Tu le lis, tu repères les passages qui te semblent importants et tu me les lis.

- Ok.

Me voila parti pour une lecture accélérée de ce maudit livre. Un livre écrit par un démon, un de mes ancêtres. Un livre horrible. Il explique ce que je suis, comment je dois vivre. Et je n'aime pas cette idée. Trouver un Maître puissant pour vivre et tout faire pour qu'il meure rapidement. Voler ses pouvoirs, son âme et ensuite… reproduire ce schéma. Je suis maudit jusqu'à la fin de ma vie et mes enfants le seront aussi. Alors je n'en aurais pas. Quel horreur. Ma famille est remplie de monstres. Au fils des pages, j'en apprends d'avantage sur mes origines et mes pouvoirs. Tout est torture et mort. Ces passages là me plaisent assez. Peut-être parce que ma nature veut que je sois cruel, que je tue et que se soit jouissif pour moi. Néanmoins, lorsque le livre se met à parler de la mort des Maîtres, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un profond dégoût pour ceux de ma race. Quelle ignominie.

- Tu ne dis rien.

- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Rien qui soit utile pour sauver mon Maître.

- Appelle-le Harry. Ou Potter.

- Je ne peux pas Hermione. Mon éducation m'interdit de nommer mon Maître autrement, sauf s'il me l'ordonne.

- Et Harry ne l'a jamais fait ? S'étonne-t-elle.

- Jamais. Il y a des choses que tu ignores à son sujet. Des choses que tu ne dois même pas savoir.

- Continue de lire, lâche-t-elle sèchement.

Et oui, le sauveur de l'humanité n'est pas un ange. La preuve, il est le maître d'un démon. Je me souviens encore de notre rencontre. Cette ruelle, son appel à l'aide. Et je suis apparu. Il a accepté de passer le pacte avec moi. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur des espérances des pauvres idiots qui peuplent ce monde. Tout le monde le voyait en héros, en vainqueur si possible. Mais lui ne le pensait pas. Il n'y croyait pas. Peu à peu il a sombré dans l'alcool, la drogue, la dépression. Et il a appelé à l'aide, inconsciemment. Un si bel appel. Une mélodie envoutante, enivrante. Un cri de désespoir, de déchéance. En pleine nuit, un hurlement de souffrance pure. Je n'y ai pas résisté. Toutes les autres musiques étaient si fades face à la sienne. Etrangement, je m'attendais à croiser ses iris émeraudes et vides. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je sentais que c'était lui. Et quand je suis arrivé devant lui, que je lui aie tendu ma main, j'ai enfin pu crier victoire. Il est à moi. Tout comme je suis à Lui désormais.

Il a accepté le pacte, sans condition, sans réfléchir je dirais. Ma magie s'est ruée dans son corps et le battement sourd de son cœur, de sa haine m'a vrillé les tympans. Mon cœur s'est retourné dans ma poitrine tandis que je sentais le lien se créer. Il avait appelé à l'aide. J'y avais répondu. Et j'étais le plus heureux des démons. La suite s'est passée très vite. La guerre, mon père tué, Voldemort affaibli sans son démon, et mon Maître si fort, grâce à moi, grâce à ma magie démoniaque. Voldemort est mort et mon Maître vivait. Il s'est installé dans le manoir de son parrain et je l'ai suivi. Je suis son démon, son ombre, son parfait serviteur. Depuis ce jour, je me charge des atrocités, des combats, de verser le sang. Lui ne peut plus. Il n'est pas un démon, mais un ange et un ange n'a pas à commettre de meurtres. Alors que moi, c'est ma nature, mon devoir. Et je raffole de ces instants.

Tout le monde pense que mon Maître est un sain qui a accueilli un fils de mangemort. Tromperie. Mon Maître est un ange qui répand sa lumière sur son passage, et je suis son ombre qui répand la mort dans son sillage. Contraste parfait.

- En tournant la page c'est mieux.

Je sursaute, surpris par la voix d'Hermione. J'étais parti très loin, perdu dans mes souvenirs. Je replace une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et me replonge dans la lecture du livre. Faites que je trouve une solution. Faites que je ne sois pas qu'une ombre d'un noir profond au regard de démon, sans possibilité de changer ne serait-ce qu'un bout de mon être.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	5. Chap 5 : Révélation

**Titre**** : **_**Le pacte  
><strong>_

**Disclaimer**** : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ... dommage ...**

**Rating**** :M / NC 17**

**Paring****: Harry/Draco**

**Note**** : Cette histoire est un slash , donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez**

**Résumé : La guerre est finie depuis des années. Mais pas pour mon maître qui continue de mener sa bataille dans l'ombre… mon ombre. Je suis à son service, son dévoué. Je suis un être de ténèbres qui cherche un peu de lumière. Pourra-t-il me l'apporter ? Pourrais-je l'aider à la trouver ? J'ose, j'espère, je crois en Lui. Je suis Draco Malfoy et j'aime mon Maître.**

* * *

><p><strong>Review : <strong>

Castiela : Eh bien merci pour cette review magnifique. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour découvrir une fic.

darkayora : Alors pour répondre à ta quesyion, il y a 7 chapitres + 1 épilogue. En tout cas merci pour ta review. je suis contente que cette fic te plaise.

ana : Merci pour ta review. Une fic triste, certes, mais pas que.

Lalouve : Ah bon ! Ben la seule idée que je vois, c'est que tu aies déjà lu cette fic sous l'autre pseudo (explication sur le premier chapitre).

* * *

><p><em><strong>Révélation<strong>_

Un hibou vient taper contre la vitre. Hermione lui ouvre et me jette un regard. Je sais. Je le sais, mais je refuse de Lui répondre. Depuis au moins une heure mon Maître est en colère. Il veut savoir ce que je peux bien faire chez Hermione. Et comme je ne réponds pas à ses coups de cœur, il m'envoie un hibou. Cela ne me fera pas changer d'avis. Je ne retournerai à la maison qu'à l'heure du repas, ou si il Lui arrive quelque chose. Autrement, je reste ici. Hermione me lit le message rempli de fureur de mon Maître, mais je n'écoute pas. Je crois… je crois que j'y suis.

- Là Hermione ! Je m'exclame en la tirant violemment sur le canapé.

- Tu as entendu Draco ? Harry est inqui…

- Il est pas mort, c'est pas l'heure du repas, donc c'est bon, je réponds du tac au tac. Ecoute plutôt cela. Lors de la naissance d'un démon, le parent de celui-ci doit se rendre sur la tombe de son propre ascendant, verser une goutte de sang du nouveau-né. Si le sang est pur, le parent récupèrera l'anneau de son ascendant, dans la tombe de ce dernier et la donnera au nouveau-né.

- Sympa, grimace Hermione.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Des pétales et des roses ? On est des démons, pas des anges.

- Continue.

Je continue ma lecture qui parle de rites et autres autour de la bague, mais qui ne m'avancent en rien. Et puis le livre passe à autre chose, plus rien sur l'anneau. Je râle, mais ne m'avoue pas vaincu. Je continue ma lecture éclair. Le temps passe et l'heure du repas se rapproche. Je veux rester pour tenter de trouver une solution, comprendre le rôle de mon anneau, mais si je ne suis pas là pour le dîner, mon maître va piquer une crise et je ne veux pas ça. Il risque d'y rester.

C'est avec regret que je ferme le livre et le pose sur la table basse. Je souris tristement à Hermione et m'éclipse.

Lorsque j'arrive au manoir, mon maître est endormi dans la cuisine. Sa tête est posée sur ses bras croisés. Des mèches de cheveux retombent négligemment sur son visage endormi et paisible. Tendrement, je les repousse, provoquant par la même occasion un réveil doux à mon Maître. Ses paupières se soulèvent pour laisser entrevoir deux iris verts, un peu endormies. Son regard croise le mien.

- Tu es rentré, marmonne-t-il en souriant légèrement.

- Oui Maître. Voulez-vous dîner ?

- Non. Dormir. Juste dormir… avec toi, marmonne-t-il en replongeant dans les bras de Morphée.

Mon cœur rate un battement à ses paroles, mais je n'en tiens pas compte. Je ne dois pas me faire d'illusions. Mon Maître doit divaguer.

Doucement, je le soulève et le porte jusqu'à sa chambre. Là, je le pose dans son lit et le recouvre de la couette. Mais alors que je quitte la pièce, Mon maître marmonne mon prénom.

- Oui Maître ?

- Reste… avec… moi souffle –t-il péniblement, tout en tendant un bras dans ma direction.

Je prends sa main dans la mienne et m'assois sur le bord du lit. Aussitôt il se pousse sur la côté et me tire légèrement vers Lui. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de rentrer dans son lit. J'essaye de contrôler ma respiration. Calme, reste calme.

- Dors ici, chuchote-t-il en se mettant sur le côté, face à moi.

Je vais pour répliquer, mais il me coupe.

- C'est un ordre.

Et voilà les mots fatidiques. Ceux auxquels je ne peux déroger. Ma nature de démon me force à obéir. Le monstre en moi, la magie de notre lien m'oblige à respecter les ordres.

Alors je me couche sous la couette, droit comme un « i ». Ma respiration est saccadée et je sens une chaleur malsaine monter en moi. Mon désir pour Lui se réveille au mauvais moment. Je dois me contrôler ou bien je vais mettre le feu quelque part, comme la dernière fois.

Inspirer, expirer. Inspirer, expirer. Inspirer, expi… Il vient de se coller contre moi. Son bras droit entoure ma taille et son nez vient de se nicher contre mon épaule. …rer. Inspirer, expirer. Inspirer, expirer. Je ne dois surtout pas arrêter. Sauf que c'est plus fort que moi. Mon corps réagit tout seul et voilà que je bande. Et merde !

Il faut que je passe mes nerfs sue quelqu'un. Je dois faire souffrir quelqu'un. Tuer. Juste tuer et ça passera. Pour que la tension baisse je dois étriper, massacrer, lacérer, faire saigner. J'en ai besoin ou je sens que je nous cramer tous les deux. Respire Draco.

- Sur mon bureau, marmonne mon Maître alors que je suis en pleine concentration intérieure.

- Pardon Maître ?

- A tuer, la personne sur mon …

Mais il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se rendort déjà, épuisé.

Ni une, ni deux, je quitte le lit de mon Maître et me rends à son bureau. En effet, il y a des papiers d'un sorcier qui pratique la magie noire dans le sud de Londres. Pas bien méchant, mais mon Maître vient de m'autoriser à le tuer. Un contre-ordre au premier, c'est parfait. Il va souffrir, je pense alors que je transplane en plein Londres, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Merci Maître.

**OoO**

Il y a pleins de sang autour de moi. Et toujours ce même sourire collé à mes lèvres. Fou. Le vieil homme à mes pieds gémit. Ses pupilles me fixent et me supplient de ne pas le tuer. Et puis quoi encore ? Je suis et resterais à jamais un monstre. Alors, sans aucune pitié, je claque ma langue contre mon palet et le corps recouvert de carmin s'écroule brusquement, sans vie.

En sortant de la bâtisse, je lève le nez vers le ciel qui commence à s'éclaircir. Déjà ? J'ai passé toute ma nuit à torturer cet homme ? Je devais vraiment être sur les nerfs.

Arrivé au manoir, je fais un peu de ménage, puis monte dans la chambre de mon Maître. Il va bientôt se réveiller et je vais encore devoir l'aider à se lever.

Debout, droit, stoïque, j'attends le réveil de mon Maître. Alors que ses paupières se soulèvent lentement, sa voix marmonne mon prénom. Comme une plainte, une supplique. Je m'approche de Lui et lui tends ma main. La sienne se pose dans la mienne, lourdement, sans force. Puis son visage se tourne vers moi et il me supplie du regard.

- Achève-moi, chuchote-t-il.

Ses mots sont pires qu'un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Une rage s'empare brusquement de moi. Au fond de moi je tente de me convaincre que ce n'est pas un ordre. Tant qu'il ne l'aura pas clairement signifié, je peux encore me forcer à ne pas exécuter ses dires. Brusquement, je tire le corps de mon Maître contre le mien et le soulève. Il est si léger, si frêle. D'un pas frénétique je vais dans la salle de bain. Ma magie s'opère toute seule, sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte.

- Draco.

L'eau de la baignoire coule toute seule.

- Draco.

Une potion revigorante se mélange dans l'eau, créant un arc-en-ciel de couleurs.

- Draco.

Je dépose le corps de mon Maître sur la chaise… et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que je croise les deux orbes verts qui me fixent avec inquiétude. Je repousse une mèche de mes cheveux et soupire.

- Maître, le bain. Après je vous prépare votre petit-déjeuner. Voulez-vous aller…

- Hermione veut te revoir je crois, dit-il en fixant la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Je tourne la tête et remarque le hibou d'Hermione. Je me remets devant mon Maître et lui demande d'un regard s'il m'y autorise. Il hoche de la tête et d'un mouvement de main me fait comprendre que je peux quitter la pièce.

**OoO**

Ce livre est un vrai pavé ! Cela fait deux heures que j'ai le nez plongé dedans et je ne trouve toujours rien. Il ne reste que quelques pages et j'ai bien l'impression qu'elles ne m'apporteront pas de solutions. Rien de plus sur la bague. Mais alors, que voulait me dire mon père ce jour là ? Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il pas dit plus ? D'un geste las je pose le livre finit sur la table basse. Hermione me fixe de ses grands yeux de mère poule. Je soupire.

- Rien ?

- Non. Il… va mourir.

Elle se lève brusquement, animée d'une force nouvelle.

- Il l'est pas encore ! S'exclame-t-elle. Redis-moi ce que tu sais sur cette bague.

- Si mon Maître prend cette bague, le pacte sera brisé, n'importe quand. Donc c'est comme s'il mourait au final. Mais je sens qu'il y autre chose. Je ne sais pas tout à son sujet.

Hermione se rassoit à mes côtés en soupirant. Son espoir soudain s'est envolé rapidement. Elle prend le livre entre ses mains et se met à le feuilleter, le regard perdu dans le vide.

- Bon, je devrai peut-être rentrer, rester avec mon Maître…. Jusqu'à la fin.

Hermione acquiesce, perdue dans ses pensées. Tandis que je rassemble mes affaires et commence à partir, ses doigts s'arrêtent brusquement de bouger, de tourner les pages. Je m'immobilise, sentant une magie oppressante. Qu'a-t-elle fait ? Je fais un demi-tour sur moi-même et rencontre son regard. De la peur, des frissons, une étincelle, une étoile, une lumière nouvelle.

- Mon ongle a juste gratté la couverte intérieure.

Je me jette sur le livre et le retire de ses mains. Un coin de la couverture est légèrement décollé. C'est de là que s'échappe la magie. Avec espoir et fureur, je décolle le reste de la couverture. Un papier tombe. Je laisse tomber le livre et ramasse aussitôt le papier. Hermione me regard faire, comme paralysée. Je crois que la magie noire qui vient de remplir la pièce l'oppresse. Alors je souffle doucement sur la feuille nouvellement découverte et la pression s'envole rapidement, laissant à Hermione la possibilité de respirer.

- Que… Qu'est-… qu'est-ce ?

- Je l'ignore. Je peux juste te dire que la magie qui entoure ce morceau de papier est étrange. Je crois distinguer la magie d'un démon, mais il y a quelque chose en plus. Quelque chose qui me redonne de l'espoir. Je…

- Ouvre-le ! me crie-t-elle dessus.

Un peu surpris par sa réaction, je déplie la feuille. C'est encore l'écriture du livre.

« Bonjour à toi démon de mon sang. Si tu as découvert ce parchemin, c'est que tu ne trouves aucune réponse à tes questions. J'ignore si ce qui va suivre t'aidera, mais ce que j'ai découvert vaut vraiment la peine d'y croire. Dans notre livre, figure des rites, des schémas, des explications sur tout et n'importe quoi nous concernant. Nos pouvoirs, ceux de notre Maître. Notre âme, celles que nous récoltons et je te passe le reste, car tu dois connaître le livre par cœur. Il reste néanmoins un point à éclaircir. Un pouvoir dont nous ne soupçonnons pas l'existence. La bague. »

Mon cœur rate un battement en lisant les derniers mots. Vais-je enfin savoir à quoi elle sert ?

« Cette bague fut crée par le premier d'entre nous. Comment, avec quoi ? Je l'ignore. Puis il en créa une pour son fils. Ce sont les deux seuls exemplaires. D'autres essayèrent d'en créer de nouvelles, mais les pouvoirs des bagues sont uniques. Si ton ascendant t'a bien enseigné l'utilisation de nos pouvoirs, tu dois être lié à un puissant sorcier. Comme tu le sais, il existe deux moyens de récupérer l'âme de ton Maître. Sa mort et la bague. »

Mais je ne veux pas récupérer l'âme de mon Maître ! Je serre les dents et secoue la tête.

- Continue Draco. Peut-être que la suite nous apportera des éléments quand même.

« Sauf que la bague possède un autre ès que ton Maître aie accepté de la porter en sachant qu'il allait perdre son âme, son âme t'appartient. Néanmoins, il y a autre chose de possible. »

Mais soudain un déchirement en moi me stoppe dans ma lecture. C'est mon Maître. Il est en train de souffrir. Il est en train… de

Paniqué, je transplane directement à la maison. Pas encore. Pas encore.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre...<em>


	6. Chap 6 : Prenez votre décision

**Titre : **_**Le pacte**_

**Disclaimer : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ... dommage ...**

**Rating :M / NC 17**

**Paring: Harry/Draco**

**Note : Cette histoire est un slash , donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez**

**Résumé : La guerre est finie depuis des années. Mais pas pour mon maître qui continue de mener sa bataille dans l'ombre… mon ombre. Je suis à son service, son dévoué. Je suis un être de ténèbres qui cherche un peu de lumière. Pourra-t-il me l'apporter ? Pourrais-je l'aider à la trouver ? J'ose, j'espère, je crois en Lui. Je suis Draco Malfoy et j'aime mon Maître.**

**Review : **

Ellfoy : Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite. Le suspens est finit.

Darkayora : Moi sadique ? Meuh non… ! Bah il faut bien vous faire languir de temps en temps. Mais tu vois je suis gentille, je vais arrêter ton supplice immédiatement en postant la suite. Et je pense que tu m'en voudras encore…

Lalouve : Oui c'est un autre pseudo à moi. J'ai tout expliqué dans le premier chapitre. Je n'ai pas été victime de plagiat.

* * *

><p><strong>Prenez votre décision<strong>

Je me jette sur le corps de mon Maître, étendu par terre, le souffle si faible. La peur s'empare de moi.

- Putain, Maître, réveillez-vous.

Pas de réponse.

- Non, non, non.

Je pose mes mains sur son torse et lui fais passer autant de magie que je peux. Il doit tenir, il doit vivre.

- Harry. Vis. Vis. Je t'en pris.

Alors que je ferme les yeux, rejetant dans son corps toute ma magie, une main se saisit de mon poignet brusquement.

- Tu me fais mal.

J'ouvre les yeux et ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Harry est vivant. Je retire mes mains de son corps et l'aide à s'asseoir. Son regard plonge dans le mien.

- Depuis quand un démon appelle son maître par son prénom ?

Et merde ! Il a entendu. Durant toutes mes années de service je n'ai jamais failli aux règles de respect. Vouvoyer son Maître, ne jamais l'appeler par son prénom, obéir à tous ses ordres.

- Désolé Maître. Je…

- Draco, soupire-t-il. Pourquoi tu luttes contre ton démon ?

- Pardon Maître.

Mon Maître secoue la tête et se relève péniblement.

- Je vais me coucher, je suis épuisé. Ne viens pas me déranger, sous aucun prétexte.

- Oui, Maître.

Et voilà, mon Maître quitte la pièce, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il vient de frôler la mort, mais cela lui est égal.

**OoO**

J'ai passé la nuit, assis dans la cuisine, à lire et relire ce parchemin secret. Je sais tout. Je comprends tout. Mais je pense que ça ne fonctionnera pas. Mon Maître est bien trop têtu. Je sens que le refus sera sa seule réponse.

Je me décide, après des heures et des heures de réflexion, à sortir la bague. Elle brille d'une lumière rouge écarlate. Le serpent ouvre les yeux et me regarde fixement. Ses sifflements tentent de me dissuader. Il ne veut pas qu'on l'utilise. Il n'aime pas vraiment cette méthode. Parce que c'est lui qui doit faire tout le travail dans ce cas. Et disons qu'il est un peu fainéant sur les bords.

Je fais tourner l'anneau entre mes doigts, les crochets du serpent frôlant ma peau sans la mordre. Je me perds dans sa contemplation.

- Tu n'as pas dormi.

Je sursaute et relève la tête vers la source de la voix. Mon Maître se trouve devant moi, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux à moitié fermés. Il pousse une mèche de cheveux qui vient barrer sa vision.

Immédiatement, je cache la bague et la range dans sa cachette. J'entends le serpent siffler de mécontentement, mais l'ignore.

- Vous désirez un thé Maître.

Ce dernier s'assoit et acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête. Tandis que je m'exécute, je sens le regard de mon Maître sur moi, un regard qui ne présage rien de bon.

Je finis par poser une tasse fumante devant Lui. Ses mains se positionnent aussitôt au-dessus de la fumée, cherchant de la chaleur. Je sais qu'il a froid.

- Tu vas te décider à parler ou pas Draco, me lance mon Maître d'un seul coup tout en buvant une gorgée du liquide bouillant.

J'écarquille les yeux, faignant de ne pas comprendre.

- J'en ai marre, dit-il d'un ton sec. Tu poses ton cul sur cette chaise et tu craches le morceau.

J'obéis, surpris par ses dires pour répondre. Depuis que je suis son démon, il n'a plus jamais été vulgaire. Ni avec moi, ni avec qui que se soit. C'est la première fois que j'entends de tels mots sortant de sa bouche. La dernière fois, c'était… à Poudlard, lors d'une de nos querelles habituelles. Avant qu'il ne devienne mon Maître.

- Draco.

La voix de mon Maître me fait sortir de mes pensées.

- Il te reste peu de temps pour me dire tout ce que tu as envie. Alors profites-en.

- C'est…

- Non. Je ne t'y oblige pas. Ce n'est pas un ordre. Je veux que ça vienne de toi.

Je reste muet. Alors qu'il finit de boire son thé, j'entends un soupir sortir de ses lèvres.

- Bien. Je vois que tu ne veux toujours pas. Je vais retourner me coucher. Bonne nuit Draco.

Et le temps que tout cela arrive à mon cerveau, mon Maître a déjà quitté la pièce. Je secoue la tête, me traitant d'imbécile. Je viens de rater l'occasion d'être sincère avec Lui. Machinalement, je nettoie sa tasse, essuie la table et range la vaisselle. Puis je me rends dans le salon et me couche dans le canapé. Un bras posé sur mon front, j'écoute les battements de cœur de mon Maître. Réguliers, calmes. Je voudrais que ce moment soit éternel. C'est comme une berceuse rassurante. Un chant qui m'apaise et me donne envie de dormir.

**OoO**

Une main caresse mon front. Qui-est-ce ? Et j'entends une voix.

- Draco.

Je papillonne des yeux, la lumière du soleil m'aveuglant légèrement. La forme penchée au-dessus de moi se précise. C'est… Hermione.

- Que…

- Harry m'a fait entrer. Mais il s'est endormi là.

Je me relève et constate que mon Maître est assis dans un fauteuil, les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte.

- Je me suis inquiétée pour hier. Tu es parti si vite. Mais apparemment tout va bien. Tu as pu…

Je la fusille du regard, lui indiquant de ne pas dire un mot de plus sur quoi que se soit. Elle me sourit, s'excusant.

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester bien longtemps. Ron a prévu de m'emmener en week-end en amoureux dans une heure. Juste, avant que je ne parte, est-ce que tu as eu tes réponses ?

- Plus ou moins, je marmonne.

- Désolée, souffle Hermione.

Puis elle prend ses affaires et quitte le Manoir. Je me retrouve seul avec mon Maître, comme toujours.

Alors que la porte d'entrée se ferme, mon regard se pose mon Maître. Son souffle est erratique et ses paupières se soulèvent de manière irrégulière. Je me rapproche aussitôt de Lui et pose ma main sur son front. Il est bouillant.

- Elle est partie ? Souffle mon maître en entrouvrant les yeux.

- Oui. Vous êtes brûlant, il faut aller vous coucher.

Mais alors que je vais pour l'aider à se rendre dans sa chambre, son bras me repousse. Il s'assoit un peu mieux dans le fauteuil et me fixe.

- Non Draco. Je… je veux...

Je m'agenouille devant Lui et prends sa main dans la mienne. J'ignore pourquoi je fais ça. J'en ai juste envie, en ce moment même. Et je sens qu'Harry ne m'en voudra pas d'être aussi familier avec lui.

- Parle-moi de ta bague Draco, dit-il péniblement. Je sais… que tu veux… me dire… quelque chose. Dis-le-moi. Je t'en pris.

- Maître. Vous… je… Et puis merde ! Je crie d'un seul coup en me relevant.

Ses battements de cœur irrégulier me vrillent les tympans. La berceuse d'hier soir est devenue un vrai vacarme angoissant. J'ai peur que chaque coup dans sa poitrine soit le dernier. Alors au diable les conventions. J'hurle sur le démon en moi qui m'ordonne de me taire et de reprendre mon rôle de parfait serviteur. Cette fois c'est Draco qui va parler.

- Vous… Tu… Enfin. Je. J'ai en moi un démon qui ne demande d'une chose. Votre âme. Mais… mais moi. Moi, Draco Malfoy. Je veux pas, je finis dans un murmure. Je veux pas que tu meures. Je veux rester avec toi, dis-je faiblement, comme pour qu'il ne m'entende pas. Parce… parce que…

- Tu m'aimes, finit-il à ma place.

Je me retourne vers lui. Il sait. Un fin sourire vient orner son visage trempé de sueur.

- Tu crois quoi ? T'es pas le seul à entendre les battements de cœur de l'autre. Je le sais depuis longtemps Draco. Je sais tout ça. Mais ça ne changera pas au fait que je vais mourir dans peu de temps. Regarde mon état.

- Si ! Si tu peux vivre ! Je m'exclame. J'ai… ça.

Je sors la bague de ma poche et lui tends. Le serpent siffle bruyamment à mes oreilles, tentant de réveiller le démon en moi.

- Draco, soupire Harry tout en secouant la tête. As-tu oublié mon lien si particulier avec les serpents ? Je connais très bien le tien. Il m'a parlé de nombreuses fois. Il m'a expliqué son rôle.

Je regarde le reptile et le fusille du regard. Il n'a jamais voulu me le dire à moi. Et puis d'un coup, tout fait tilt dans ma tête. Si Harry sait, il n'a plus qu'à accepter de se faire mordre par la bague et tout est bien qui finit bien. Mais un rire entrecoupé de toussotements me fait sortir de mes pensées.

- Je refuse.

Pardon ?

- Je ne veux pas de cette option. Je veux que tu vives ta vie Draco. Tu as le droit d'être libre. Récupère mon âme et vis. Enchainé à moi pour le reste de notre existence est impossible.

Ses paroles me frappent comme une gifle, suivie d'une autre. C'est une tempête qui prend place dans mon cœur. Le feu de la cheminée s'affole, expression de ma colère. Harry se relève, titubant un peu.

- Je ne t'aime pas Draco.

Je crois qu'à la suite de ses mots il y a eu une explosion.

**OoO**

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, je suis nez à nez avec Hermione qui m'appelle. Et non loin de moi, il y a Ron avec mon Maî… Harry. Je me redresse brusquement, sauf que les mains d'Hermione sur mes épaules me stoppent.

- Il va bien. Je crois que tu as fait exploser le manoir, mais tu l'as protégé. Il n'a aucun dommage. Il est juste évanoui.

- Que…

Je tente de me remémorer les derniers instants. Ma colère, ma peine, ses mots tranchants, mon refus.

- On était au restaurant quand j'ai reçu une alerte, le manoir venait d'exploser. Ron et moi avons aussitôt transplané. Et je trouve qu'il y a vraiment beaucoup trop de ta magie dans les environs. T'as fait exploser la maison.

- Mais… je… Merde !

Je me relève, mes esprits revenant à la normale.

- Merci de vous être déplacé. Je… je crois que je vais pouvoir m'en sortir.

Je m'approche d'Harry. Ron me fixe, un regard noir rivé sur moi.

- Espèce de connard. Tu veux le tuer ou quoi ? T'es pas censé le protéger ? Se met à hurler Ron.

Mais je ne l'écoute pas. J'attrape Harry, le calle contre moi et disparais.

Nous apparaissons dans un studio comprenant le nécessaire vital. Salle d'eau, petite cuisine, nécessaire de potions et un lit. Délicatement, je dépose le corps de mon Maître… enfin Harry dessus et m'assois à côté. Je me prends la tête entre les mains et me traite de tous les noms. J'ai bien failli le tuer. Heureusement qu'inconsciemment je l'ai protégé. Puis notre discussion me revient en mémoire au fur et à mesure que je me calme. Il savait tout, depuis le début. Il en savait plus que moi. Je ne sers vraiment à rien. Et lui qui refuse cette solution. Je me moque bien qu'il veuille de moi ou non, tant qu'il vit et qu'il est heureux.

- Tu mens, marmonne une faible voix juste à ma droite.

Je tourne la tête et vois Harry qui fixe le plafond.

- Tu serais jaloux que je vive sans toi, avec une autre dans mes bras et tout ça grâce à toi.

Bon, c'est vrai… et alors ?

- Regarde, tu as même ton propre appart, pour quand je serais mort. Tu as tout prévu.

- C'est faux ! C'est… c'est le démon qui a voulu ça. Moi je veux rester vivre au ma…

Non, ça, y a plus. Y a plus de manoir. Je grimace et me laisse tomber à ses côtés. A mon tour je fixe le plafond.

- Je vais être franc Harry. Tu as raison sur moi. Je t'aime depuis longtemps, avant que je ne devienne ton démon. Je te l'ai toujours caché. Et j'ai cru que l'on pourrait vieillir ensemble, avec ce secret rien qu'à moi. Mais tu as commencé à t'affaiblir et je voyais l'avenir s'assombrir. J'ai longtemps refusé de voir la vérité en face. Et puis il a bien fallu que j'arrête de me voiler la face. Tu allais mourir. Tu vas mourir. Il est vrai que le démon en moi crie de joie. Il va enfin pouvoir se repaitre de ton âme. J'en ai envie. Mais mon cœur refuse cette idée. Je ne veux pas. Aujourd'hui, tu as deux possibilités. Soit tu meurs, soit tu acceptes de prendre cette bague et je fais en sorte que tu gardes ton âme.

- La bague peut te permettre d'avoir mon âme pour toi tout seul aussi, murmure-t-il.

- Ben compte pas sur moi pour choisir cette option. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire, prenez votre décision.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p> 


	7. Chap 7 : Frôler le bord du précipice

**Titre**** : **_**Le pacte  
><strong>_

**Disclaimer**** : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ... dommage ...**

**Rating**** :M / NC 17**

**Paring****: Harry/Draco**

**Note**** : Cette histoire est un slash , donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez**

**Résumé : La guerre est finie depuis des années. Mais pas pour mon maître qui continue de mener sa bataille dans l'ombre… mon ombre. Je suis à son service, son dévoué. Je suis un être de ténèbres qui cherche un peu de lumière. Pourra-t-il me l'apporter ? Pourrais-je l'aider à la trouver ? J'ose, j'espère, je crois en Lui. Je suis Draco Malfoy et j'aime mon Maître.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Frôler le bord du précipice<span>_**

Après mon déballage de sentiments, Harry s'est endormi, n'arrivant plus à lutter. Et maintenant je suis assis près de lui, portant toute mon attention sur son corps affaibli. Toute ma magie est focalisée sur lui, dans l'espoir que cela la sauvera. Mais je sens au fond de moi que mon espoir est faux. Ses battements de cœur sont de plus en plus faibles.

Les heures passent et cette attention constante finit par m'épuiser. Alors je m'allonge non loin de lui et m'autorise un somme. Rapidement, le sommeil me gagne, les récents évènements m'ayant fatigué.

**OoO**

J'entends du bruit dans l'appartement. Des grognements, un pas lourd et des coups qui me martèlent de l'intérieur. Aussitôt, j'ouvre les yeux et me lève d'un bond. Devant moi, au pied du lit, mon Maître se tient debout, appuyé à la porte. Il est en train de marmonner je ne sais quoi, tandis que son corps vacille d'avant en arrière. Je me précipite sur lui et le prend dans mes bras.

- Que faites-vous debout ?

- Pipi, marmonne-t-il.

Oh. Euh…

- Amène-moi aux WC.

J'obéis, les mauvaises habitudes revenant. Une fois dans la salle de bain, je le laisse seul. En attendant qu'il sorte de là, je me masse les tempes. J'essaye de me concentrer, en vain.

Puis il sort de la pièce. Je vais pour l'aider, mais son bras me repousse. Titubant, il avance péniblement. Son corps rase les murs, tel un parfait ivrogne. Un ivrogne de la vie qui va bientôt faire une overdose et en mourir. Je le suis, comme je l'ai toujours fait. Arrivé au salon, la tâche se complique. Il doit lâcher le mur pour rejoindre le canapé. Une grande inspiration et il se lance. Sauf que son équilibre est bien trop précaire. Alors que je le vois tomber en avant, je me jette sous lui, prêt à amortir sa chute.

Ma tête rencontre le sol en un bruit assourdissant et une violente douleur se répand dans mon crâne. Je grimace, mais suis soulagé, il n'a rien. Au-dessus de moi, Harry me fixe, sans expression.

- Pas la peine de précipiter les choses, dis-je en grimaçant.

- Tu saignes, souffle mon Maître. Tu saignes pas normalement.

- Ma tête vient de prendre un choc, c'est normal, je réplique.

- Non. Tu te fais jamais mal d'habitude.

Je déteste quand il est si observateur.

- Ma magie est trop faible pour me protéger totalement. Et en temps normal j'aurai déjà cicatrisé. Mais rien n'est normal depuis quelques jours.

Sa main se porte à mes cheveux et il les caresse durant quelques secondes. Sauf que ces quelques secondes ressemblent à une éternité pour moi. Mon cœur rate un battement en cet instant. Puis je vois ses doigts recouverts de sang et il les fixe.

- C'est la première fois que je vois ton sang depuis… depuis…

Depuis ?

Son regard dévie de sa main et se plonge dans le mien. Et sans prévenir, je me retrouve avec sa bouche collée à la mienne, m'embrassant. J'écarquille les yeux et me tends. Que se passe-t-il ? Harry se relève légèrement, incline légèrement la tête sur le côté et m'interroge du regard.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux depuis toujours ? me demande-t-il d'une petite voix.

Bien sûr sue si !

- Non… oui. Non… enfin. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Je voulais te faire plaisir, m'avoue-t-il en détournant le regard, comme gêné.

Je soupire et nous redresse. Assis par terre, nous ne ressemblons pas à grand-chose. Il est décoiffé, débraillé et ressemble à un mort. Quant à moi, j'ai les cheveux qui virent au rouge et j'ai un début d'érection dans mon pantalon. Je souffle un bon coup pour évacuer toute la tension qui se trouve en moi. Puis je me relève et tends ma main à Harry pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois qu'il est assis dans le canapé, je me rends dans la salle de bain pour soigner ma plaie. Et pour réfléchir aussi. Sauf que je n'y arrive pas. J'entends des battements étranges provenant de son cœur. Une mélodie triste. Des sons qui me vrillent le cœur. Je porte ma main à ma poitrine, j'ai l'impression que je vais étouffer. Précipitamment, je sors de la salle de bain et cours jusqu'au salon. Harry est toujours assis sur le canapé, des larmes silencieuses coulent sur ses joues. Aussitôt je me rue vers Lui. Je prends mes mains dans les siennes et plonge mon regard dans le sien. Ses yeux brillent. Et il y a toujours cette mélodie, encore plus forte.

- Que t'a… vous… que t'arrive-t-il ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Mon démon ne comprend pas ce qu'il vous arrive. J'ai toujours su comprendre vos battements de cœurs, mais là, non.

- C'est normal Draco, renifle Harry. J'ai… je te les ai toujours caches.

- Cachés ?

Son comportement m'intrigue. Il secoue la tête et retire ses mains des miennes.

- Oublie.

Sauf que je me refuse à oublier cela.

- Non !

- C'est un ordre.

Immédiatement le dernier mot déclenche en moi une obéissance parfaite. Mon démon prend le dessus et je commence à me lever. Sauf que je ne veux pas. Je suis peut-être un démon, mais je peux encore avoir ma propre volonté. Je le sais, je peux choisir. Commence alors un combat entre mon cœur et ma nature démoniaque. Je veux comprendre Harry. Mais je dois obéir à mon Maître. Harry est plus important. Je finis par m'agenouiller devant Harry, la respiration saccadée.

- Draco ? Je t'ai ordonné…

- Je refuse, je le coupe. Je refuse de t'obéir aveuglement. Je suis peut-être ton démon, mais je suis aussi Draco et je peux avoir mes propres décisions. Et là, je refuse d'obéir à vos ordres. Je veux savoir ce que signifie cette mélodie si triste. Pourquoi vous pleurez, pourquoi tu m'as caché ces battements de cœur ?

- Tu…

- Je ?

- Tu ne dois pas vivre avec moi.

- J'en ai envie.

- Mais si… je serai un fardeau. Une merde.

- Tu seras toi. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

- Draco. Depuis toutes ces années je me mens. Et je te cache quelque chose. Le jour où tu es devenu mon démon, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux.

Sa respiration est irrégulière et j'entends que son cœur ralentit encore.

- J'allais mal, je ne croyais plus en rien, et surtout pas en moi. Je ne me sentais pas de continuer à vivre. Pas parce que je sentais mon combat contre Voldemort perdu d'avance, mais… parce… parce que… une fois tout fini, je ne t'aurais plus jamais revu. Si j'ai accepté le contrat, c'était par pur égoïsme. Je pouvais te garder avec moi, que pour moi, sans avoir à me dévoiler.

Sa respiration s'accélère et je crains le pire. Mais il tient bon, lutte. En un éclair, ses mots font battre mon sang. Je crois comprendre. Mais je n'ose y croire.

- Tu… Mais pourquoi ? Tu savais tout à mon sujet.

- Tu mérites mieux. J'ai été égoïste. Tu ne voudras jamais d'une vie comme…

- C'est encore moi qui décide de ce que je veux ! Je m'exclame.

Sans réfléchir plus, je sors ma bague qui siffle de mécontentement. Je lui intime de se taire. Je la tends vers Harry qui passe son regard de la bague à moi et inversement.

- Je veux que tu vives avec moi et je me moque que tu deviennes un fardeau. Je... t'aime, je termine en chuchotant.

Sa main gauche s'avance vers la mienne, hésitante. Il est faible, les derniers efforts fournis l'ont épuisé. Mais c'est lui qui doit la prendre. C'est d'une manière lourde que ses doigts s'écrasent sur ma paume et se referment sur la bague. Le serpent siffle et n'hésite pas à m'insulter. Mes iris s'ancrent dans ceux d'Harry. Il ne regarde pas ce qu'il fait, mais je sens, je sais, qu'il est en train de passer la bague autour d'un de ses doigts. Immédiatement, le serpent se tait et plante ses crocs dans la chair proche de lui. Et puis… plus rien. C'est le noir, le silence.

**OoO**

- Draco. Draco.

J'entrouvre les yeux et prends doucement conscience de ce qu'il se passe. Mon Maî… Harry est penché au-dessus de moi. Il semble être… plus vivant. Je m'assois et masse mon crâne. Une bosse s'est rajoutée à ma plaie. Ça fait mal.

- Harry ?

- Je… vais bien. Je crois. Et toi ?

- J'ai mal. A la tête.

- Oh.

Je souris et me lève. Mais Harry n'en fait pas de même. Il baisse la tête.

- Je peux pas me lever, marmonne-t-il. Je t'avais dit je suis déjà un fardeau.

Je souris tendrement et le prends aussitôt dans mes bras. Son corps est chaud, c'est agréable. Et il est un peu plus lourd qu'avant je dirais. Alors que je le dépose sur le lit, mon regard dévie vers sa main gauche. Son majeur porte désormais la bague. Les crocs du serpent sont toujours enfoncés et le resteront à jamais. Je la caresse du bout des doigts et frissonne. Harry est vivant. Le serpent ne siffle plus, il dort.

- Alors ?

- Mmh ?

- Et après ? Me demande Harry.

Je m'assois à ses côtés. J'angoisse. J'ai peur. Je ne sais pas après.

- C'est à toi de voir. J'ai décidé de te laisser choisir.

- Le démon ?

- Il dort. Je le sens toujours en moi, mais notre lien démon, maître n'existe plus. Tu l'as rompu avec la bague.

- Alors tu es libre. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Tu peux… par…

- Hors de question ! Je m'exclame. Je ne pars pas.

- Tu veux toujours…

- Oui. Ecoute, je suis fatigué, toi aussi. On dort et on en parle demain.

Harry se couche et j'en fais de même. Il est si proche de moi. J'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras, de sentir son odeur, de toucher sa peau. Mais je me retiens. Il ne m'a encore rien dit. Je doute toujours.

**OoO**

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, il fait nuit. J'ignore quel jour nous sommes et quelle heure. D'un sort, je fais apparaître l'heure. 5h et cela fait deux jours que je dors. A côté de moi la place est vide. Je panique et s'il était parti ! Mais en me concentrant je ressens sa présence. Nous avons encore un lien, nouveau, différent. Je ne sais rien à propos de cela. Le parchemin n'expliquait pas grand-chose. La suite est un mystère.

J'arrive dans le salon et là je vois Harry, debout, marchant sur la pointe des pieds, cherchant son équilibre, jouant avec même. Et il sourit. Il se tourne vers moi et ses yeux pétillent de joie.

- Je peux marcher, me dit-il.

Je suis heureux pour lui. Il reprend des forces, retrouve sa vigueur d'antan.

- Et ta magie ? Je demande.

- Je…

Il baisse la tête, comme honteux.

- Le serpent me l'a enlevé. Je n'en veux pas. Ma magie m'a trop fait souffrir.

- Tu… tu n'as plus rien ?

Il secoue la tête.

- Alors j'aurais de la magie pour deux, pour nous deux. Enfin… si tu veux bien.

Harry s'avance vers moi et me tend sa main que je saisis immédiatement.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi est fait demain, pour moi il n'y en aurait jamais eu. Mais je veux bien essayer. Avec toi.

* * *

><p>Dernier chapitre<p>

A suivre... l'épilogue.


	8. Epilogue

**Titre**** : **_**Le pacte  
><strong>_

**Disclaimer**** : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas ... dommage ...**

**Rating**** :M / NC 17**

**Paring****: Harry/Draco**

**Note**** : Cette histoire est un slash , donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez**

**Résumé : La guerre est finie depuis des années. Mais pas pour mon maître qui continue de mener sa bataille dans l'ombre… mon ombre. Je suis à son service, son dévoué. Je suis un être de ténèbres qui cherche un peu de lumière. Pourra-t-il me l'apporter ? Pourrais-je l'aider à la trouver ? J'ose, j'espère, je crois en Lui. Je suis Draco Malfoy et j'aime mon Maître.**

* * *

><p><em>Bon les review ne marchent pas alors je les fait toutes ici.<em>

myrtillenaru : Eh oui, c'est la fin. il fallait bien qu'elle arrive. Et sincèrement, écrire des chapitres juste pour du remplissage, j'aime pas. Il faut que le chapitre soit utile à la fic, sinon c'est nul. Je préfère écrire un fic moins longue, mais vraiment bien, plutôt que faire des chapitres pour rien. Je te laisse le plaisir (ou pas?) de découvrir cet épilogue.

Ecnerrolf : Simple, bref, mais direct. Merci. Et j'espère que l'épilogie sera beau aussi.

darkmoonlady : Toi aussi t'es mimi. J'espère que l'épilogue sera super.

Egwene Al' Vere : Merci à toi pour ta review. J'espère que cet épilogue te plaira.

Okawa : Merci à toi. Tu me diras comment tu trouves l'épilogue.

darkayora : Encore une belle review. mais justement c'est ce qui est beau de les faire souffrir alors qu'ils s'aiment. l'amour n'est jamais simple. Tout ce temps pour rien ? mais non, justement c'est parce qu'il s'est passé tout ça qu'ils ont pu accepter de s'aimer.  
>En général j'explique les éléments importants et ne laisse pas le lecteur sans réponse. C'est juste que les réponses tardent toujours car je trouve ça plus sadique.<br>Et sinon j'ai une autre histoire en tête. Je l'ai commençée et je suis très très méchante dans celle-là. Peut-être te retrouverais-je dessus... ?

dragonichigo : Après autant de souffrance, je leur accorde un peu de bonheur quand même. Ils l'ont mérité. Sinon il faut bien que la fin arrive un jour.

* * *

><p><em><span>Epilogue<span>_

Dehors le soleil pointe ses premiers rayons de soleil. Nous somme en plein hiver et savoir que l'astre jaune va nous réchauffer un peu me rassure. J'ai toujours aussi peur du froid. Qu'il ait froid. Même après toutes ces années, je ne peux m'empêcher de craindre le pire que son corps se refroidisse une fois de plus. Je me retourne dans le lit et pose ma main sur le corps encore endormi, face à moi. Il est chaud.

- Draco, marmonne Harry à mes côtés.

- Oui Maître ?

Ses yeux s'ouvrent brusquement et s'ancrent immédiatement dans les miens. Il est furieux. Je peux le sentir de partout. Ses iris m'envoyant des éclairs, son corps crispé, sa colère qui le fait bouillonner. Je baisse la tête et marmonne des excuses. Cela fait trois ans que mon démon dort en moi, mais je ne peux m'empêcher, parfois, de sentir une envie de revenir en arrière. Je sais très bien que je suis toujours ce monstre. Le sang est toujours fascinant pour moi et il m'arrive encore de vouloir tuer, de vouloir entendre ces cris de peur et de douleur.

- Draco, tu me fais mal.

Je reprends brusquement pied avec la réalité et tente de me détendre.

- Arrête de penser à cette vie, me chuchote-t-il en se rapprochant de moi. Tu sais bien que tu ne fais qu'exciter ton démon qui ne peut plus rien faire désormais. Et du coup…

- C'est comme si je tentais de casser notre lien actuel, je termine. Désolé.

Je serre Harry contre moi et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Rendors-toi.

Alors que sa respiration se calme et que son corps se détend, je ne peux que repenser à ces dernières années. Après que le serpent l'ait mordu, j'ai voulu partir. Le laisser vivre sa propre vie, celle de ses rêves. Mais j'ai bien vite compris que ses rêves avaient changé avec le temps. Sans magie, il ne voulait plus avoir de contact avec ce monde là. Qu'aurait pensé la population sorcière de toute façon ? Alors je lui ai proposé de rester dans mon studio, le temps qu'il prenne sa décision. Deux mois. Il lui a fallu deux mois pour se décider. Deux mois de pure torture. Il dormait dans le lit, moi sur le canapé et nous avions bien du mal à chasser nos vielles habitudes. Et ça nous faisait mal. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je ne l'ai su que plus tard. Le serpent, en mordant Harry, avait créé un nouveau lien entre nous. Prenant en compte nos désirs les plus profonds, il avait laissé son âme en entier à Harry ce que je voulais. Il avait retiré toute trace de magie à Harry, son désir. Et il nous avait reliés par notre cœur, preuve de nos sentiments enfouis. Mais on ne le savait pas. Alors que l'on cherchait encore notre lien démon, maître, nous étions en train de briser doucement notre nouveau lien. Les journées se ponctuaient de cris, de disputes, de pardon et de rires. Lunatiques. Jusqu'au jour où… j'ai voulu mettre les choses à plat. Deux mois d'incertitudes, je n'en pouvais plus. Alors un soir, je l'ai plaqué contre un mur, je me suis rapproché de ses lèvres, sans les toucher. Je lui ai posé un ultimatum. « Ou tu m'embrasses ou je transplane et disparais de ta vie. » Et il a effleuré mes lèvres des siennes. C'est ce jour là que tout a changé. Les ordres ont arrêté, mon vouvoiement et mes « Maître » se sont stoppés. Enfin… presque.

- Tu y penses encore, marmonne Harry dans mon cou.

- Je pensais juste à ces deux premiers mois.

Il se relève en prenant appui sur moi et se retrouve au-dessus de moi.

- L'enfer. J'étais con.

- Moi aussi.

- On était jeune, me sourit-il.

- Pourquoi, on ne l'est plus ?

- Eh bien je ne trouve pas que tu ais vraiment changé en ces trois ans. Et moi non plus d'ailleurs. On est jeune !

Je rigole.

- Dis. Et tu repensais aussi à ce qui a suivi ces deux premiers mois ?

- Tu m'as coupé. J'allais y venir.

- Tu as peut-être besoin que je te rafraichisse la mémoire, murmure Harry en commençant à caresser mon corps.

- Je suis pas contre, je gémis.

Harry commence à déposer des baisers le long de mon cou, tout en descendant lentement mais surement vers mon entrejambe. Je gémis et enfoui mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Alors qu'il arrive au-dessus de ma virilité, il souffle doucement et l'air qui vient caresser mon sexe me fait trembler d'anticipation. J'en ai envie. Tellement envie. Puis sa langue vient titiller mon gland et je crois que je vais mourir. C'est qu'il a de l'expérience maintenant. Sa bouche va-et-vient sur mon sexe, me faisant gémir et pousser des cris d'extase. Lorsque deux doigts se présentent devant ma bouche, je ne réfléchis pas et me mets à les sucer. Je sais ce qui va suivre. mais alors que je m'attends à sentir un doigt entrer en moi, je ne sens rien. Et le corps au-dessus de moi se meut étrangement. Je me redresse sur mes coudes, ne captant plus grand-chose. Mon mouvement a pour effet de repousser Harry qui arrête sa fellation, mais qui ne… retire pas…

- Harry ?

- Je voulais… te…

Ses joues sont rougies et je devine la gêne qui le gagne. Je souris, à la fois amusé et attendrit.

- Tu veux qu'on… inverse ? Je demande, peu sûr de moi.

- Oui.

Il retire enfin son doigt de son intimité et s'assoit face à moi.

- J'ai réfléchi. Depuis qu'on est ensemble, c'est toujours moi qui te prends. Je te domine encore. Et toi tu te laisses toujours faire. Un peu… comme avant. Et j'ai parfois l'impression, quand on le fait, que… que l'on revient en arrière, quand on tentait de retrouver notre ancien lien. Alors je voudrais voir… ce que ça fait de faire l'inverse.

Je le fixe, étonné de sa réflexion. Mais ses mots résonnent quand même en moi. Je crois qu'au fond de moi, je pense la même chose.

- Tu sais, il y a d'autres moments pour me parler de ça. Parce que je ne veux pas dire que tu es un tue l'amour… mais pas loin, dis-je en regardant mon sexe ramolli.

Et il éclate de rire. Ce rire que j'aime tant. Ce rire que je ne connaissais pas et qui rempli ma vie depuis trois ans. Je le rejoins dans son fou-rire.

**OoO**

Nous sommes en route pour aller voir Ron et Hermione, les seules personnes avec qui nous gardons un contact régulier dans le monde magique. Aujourd'hui Harry a voulu prendre la voiture pour aller les voir. Je ne raffole toujours pas de ce moyen de locomotion, mais vu qu'Harry est sans pouvoir, il lui faut bien revenir à la vie Moldue. Alors que nous sommes sur une route très rapide, je vois soudainement une voiture se rabattre devant nous san prévenir.

Danger ! Tout en moi crie ce mot.

Sans réfléchir d'avantage, je prends la main d'Harry et transplane. A peine nous posons pied à terre que je me ressois une gifle monumentale.

- Espèce de con ! Je déteste transplaner, mais en plus tu fais ça dans la voiture. C'est la troisième que tu me bousilles cette année ! Hurle-t-il. Tu crois que ça se fait ! Et la voiture, tu l'as envoyé où cette fois ? Dans l'espace ? Ou tu l'as laissée sur la voie et t'as encore créé un accident ?

Je me recroqueville sur moi-même honteux. J'ai eu peur. Juste peur. Peur qu'il disparaisse, que je disparaisse. Il soupire et s'assoit par terre, dans la neige.

- Pardon Harry. Je… je ne me contrôle pas. Je ne veux pas qu'on disparaisse.

- Je vais pas mourir demain.

- Tu n'en sais rien. Tu guéri moins vitre depuis que tu es un moldu. Tout comme moi, depuis que le démon dort. Et si… si…

Les larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues.

- Si tu meurs je ne m'en remettrais pas.

- Bah tu récupèreras peut-être mon âme, lance-t-il froidement.

Je m'agenouille devant lui et lui lance un regard noir.

- Je n'en veux pas. Et je t'interdis de dire ça.

- C'est toi qui me donne des ordres maintenant.

- Oui ! Et d'ailleurs, lèves-toi, tu vas mourir de froid sinon.

Il s'exécute et grognant. Une fois debout, je prends ses mains dans les miennes. J'ai besoin de sentir sa chaleur rassurante. Je crois que s'il venait à mourir, j'en ferais de même. Le serpent se réveillerait, appelant son démon avec force. Et cette fois, je pense que je deviendrais un vrai démon, un monstre, cherchant des âmes sans fin. Un être assoiffé de sang, de vengeance. Un être noir, sans plus jamais de lumière. Puisque la mienne sera morte avec Harry.

C'est pour cela que je réagis si violemment des fois. Sa mort signifierait la mienne probablement.

- On va être en retard.

Je sursaute et regarde Harry qui s'est éloing é de moi et me fais signe de le rejoindre.

- On transplane ? Je demande.

- J'ai le choix ? Grogne-t-il.

Alors que je le prends dans mes bras, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et demande pardon juste avant de transplaner.

Une fois chez Hermione et Ron, Harry met bien une bonne heure avant de me pardonner. Nos disputes durent peu de temps, mais sont assez régulières. Parfois Ron nous fait la remarque qu'il nous revoit comme à Poudlard, mais en mieux. J'aime quand il dit ça. C'est comme si toutes ces années de démon s'effaçaient d'un seul coup. Et d'un regard, Harry et moi nous comprenons ce que ressent l'autre.

Depuis trois ans, ses battements de cœurs sont vifs et pleins de vie. Ils sont comme une berceuse quand je suis fatigué, comme des gémissements quand nous faisons l'amour et comme un chant joyeux le reste du temps.

- Draco.

Je me retourne vers Hermione qui me sourit tendrement.

- Je sais que l'on en sait peu sur la bague et le reste. Tout n'est que supposition. Mais il faudrait que tu arrêtes de craindre le pire sans arrêt. A force de le guetter, il va arriver. Je sais que tu aimes Harry et que vous reconstruire n'est pas facile, mais je crois en votre force. Regarde comme il a changé. En si peu de temps il est redevenu un homme heureux de vivre, et ce grâce à toi. Il est heureux avec toi, ça se voit dans son regard. Il est ta lumière et tu es la sienne. Et tant que se sera ainsi, les ténéèvres ne pourront rien contre vous.

- Hermione, tu devrais faire psy.

- Avec votre cas, j'ai déjà pas mal de choses à gérer, rigole-t-elle.

Je souris à mon tour et vais rejoindre Harry. Mes bras enserrent sa taille alors que je lui murmure :

- Je t'aime ma lumière.

- Idem, me répond-il en se tournant face à moi.

Nos lèvres s'effleurent et c'est comme ça que tout doit rester. Parfait.

* * *

><p>Et voila. C'est fini.<p>

Harry et Draco sont ensemble.

J'espère que vous avez pris du pleisir à la lire, autant que moi à l'écrire et à la partager avec vous.

Pour celles qui sont curieuses de savoir si j'ai un nouveau projet... oui. J'ai commencé à écrire une nouvelle fic. J'attends un petit peu pour poster le premier chapitre.

Son titre : **Lettres à un presque fantôme nommé "Pas chez nous"**


	9. Merci

Hello tout le monde.

Merci de m'avoir suivie tout au long de cette fic et merci pour vos review encourageantes.

Je remercie darkmoonlady, Okawa, maxine92, myrtillenaru, darkayora, Bellone, Nanola, dragonichigo, Egwene Al' Vere et tous les autres aussi.

Merci à vous et peut-être à une autre fic…

Sinièn


End file.
